


Verlobung mit einem Fremden (J2 AU)

by Aniicaa



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: (ein bisschen denke ich), AU, Angst, Chad Michael Murray - Freeform, Danneel Harris - Freeform, Das geht nicht gegen Danneel! Sie ist wunderbar, Fluff, J2, J2 AU, Jared studiert (Wirtschaftspsychologie im letzten Semester), Jared und Jensen kennen sich nicht, Jensen arbeitet (Physiotherapeut), M/M, Mackenzie Ackles - Freeform, Nur in dieser Geschichte um der Geschichte willen eben nicht, gespielte Beziehung, kommen vor - sind aber eigentlich nur Namen die ich für meine eigenen Charaktere geborgt habe, und
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 19,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniicaa/pseuds/Aniicaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen will eigentlich seiner Freundin im Restaurant einen Heiratsantrag machen, aber sie taucht nicht auf. Die anderen Gäste wissen es und Jared, der ebenfalls in dem Restaurant sitzt, will dem Fremden aus dieser unangenehmen Situation helfen, indem er spontan so tut, als wäre er die Person, auf die Jensen gewartet hat. Eigentlich wäre die Begegnung der beiden dann kurz darauf vorbei - aber Jensens Schwester hat sie beobachtet und will nun unbedingt Jensens "Verlobten" kennenlernen, sodass die beiden noch etwas länger vorgeben müssen, ein Paar zu sein...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe einen Teil dieser Idee als Prompt letztens irgendwo gesehen und musste es jetzt unbedingt für J2 schreiben. ^^

Jensen will eigentlich seiner Freundin im Restaurant einen Heiratsantrag machen, aber sie taucht nicht auf. Die anderen Gäste wissen es und Jared, der ebenfalls in dem Restaurant sitzt, will dem Fremden aus dieser unangenehmen Situation helfen, indem er spontan so tut, als wäre er die Person, auf die Jensen gewartet hat. Eigentlich wäre die Begegnung der beiden dann kurz darauf vorbei - aber Jensens Schwester hat sie beobachtet und will nun unbedingt Jensens "Verlobten" kennenlernen, sodass die beiden noch etwas länger vorgeben müssen, ein Paar zu sein...

 

(Jensen’s POV)

 

_Heute würde er sie endlich fragen._

Jensen stand vor dem Restaurant „Roaring Fork“ und atmete zittrig aus. Er war nervös – heute wollte er seiner Freundin Danneel einen Heiratsantrag machen. Sie waren erst seit einem halben Jahr zusammen, aber Jensen wollte sie bereits seit ein paar Wochen fragen. Er liebte sie, sie waren glücklich zusammen – auch wenn sie sich nicht so häufig sehen konnten. Er arbeitete seit einem Jahr, nachdem er sein Studium beendet hatte, in der Stadt als Physiotherapeut und Danneel hatte ihren Job außerhalb der Stadt, weshalb sie weit voneinander entfernt wohnten. Jensen hoffte, dass sie vielleicht nach dem Heiratsantrag zusammenziehen würden, irgendwo in der Mitte zwischen ihren Arbeitsplätzen.

Nun setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung und ging in das Restaurant. Es war recht schick und er hatte es ausgewählt, weil es einen Außenbereich hatte, in dem das ganze Jahr über danke der Heizsäulen abends draußen bei Kerzenschein sitzen konnte. Er wollte, dass es romantisch war. Zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal an diesem Tag griff er mit der Hand in seine Jackeninnentasche, um zu kontrollieren, ob der Ring auch wirklich dort war. Als er das kühle Metall spürte, beruhigte er sich ein wenig und betrat das Restaurant.

„Guten Tag“, sagte Jensen zu der Angestellten, die am Empfang stand. „Ich habe einen Tisch reserviert, auf den Namen Ackles.“

Sie blickte auf das Blatt vor sich, hatte seinen Namen dann anscheinend gefunden, und lächelte ihn an. „Folgen Sie mir.“

Jensen lief hinter ihr her durch den fast leeren Innenbereich nach draußen. Hier war deutlich mehr los, was ihn nicht wirklich verwunderte. Es war ein schöner, milder Abend, endlich war es warm, aber trotzdem noch früh dunkel, wodurch die Atmosphäre viel gemütlicher, ruhiger und vor allem romantischer war. Die Angestellte führte ihn zu einem Tisch in der Mitte, mehrere Kerzen standen darauf. Er war, wie die anderen Tische auch, aus Holz und davor standen Bänke mit Kissen, auf denen man saß.

Nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte, winkte er einem Kellner zu. „Könnten Sie vielleicht schon zwei Gläser mit Champagner bringen?“

Dieser nickte und verschwand wieder. Jensen sah sich um und betrachtete die anderen Gäste, die sich alle leise unterhielten oder einfach nur aßen – die Atmosphäre war toll. Alles war perfekt. Jetzt musste Danneel nur noch seinen Antrag annehmen. Bei dem Gedanken an ihre Reaktion, wie er es sich vorstellte, musste er lächeln. Wie sie ihn anstrahlen würde, sie würde aufspringen, ein ersticktes „Ja“ von sich geben und dann würden sie sich küssen.

Bald müsste sie ankommen. Er hatte ihr gesagt, sie würden sich um 8 Uhr dort treffen, war aber selbst schon etwas früher gekommen, um sich vorzubereiten. Dazu gehörte auch, dass er in Danneels Champagner-Glas, das gerade gebracht wurde, den Ring fallen ließ. Erst hatte er es nicht tun wollen, in der Angst, dass Danneel den Ring verschlucken könnte, hielt das dann aber doch für unwahrscheinlich. Er wusste, dass es ihr gefallen würde. Und nun, da er den Ring in das Glas hatte fallen lassen, sorgte er sich eher darum, dass Danneel diesen nicht schon längst vorher bemerken würde.

„Entschuldigung?“

Jensen blickte auf und sah, dass eine Frau vom Nachbartisch sich lächelnd zu ihm beugte. „Entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich das jetzt einfach so frage, aber ich habe den Ring gesehen – ich nehme an, Sie werden jemandem einen Heiratsantrag machen?“

 „Ehm, ja, das ist der Plan. Ich bin ein bisschen nervös deswegen.“ Er lachte verlegen.

„Ach Unsinn, das wird ganz sicher ein ‚Ja‘! Sie wirken wie ein netter Kerl. Andererseits bin ich ja sogar selbst ein bisschen aufgeregt jetzt.“ Sie lachte. „Sagen Sie, soll ich es vielleicht für Sie aufnehmen? Als Erinnerung? Ich könnte es auch so aufnehmen, dass man es nicht gleich sieht.“

Damit hatte Jensen nicht gerechnet. Eigentlich war ihm die ganze Aufmerksamkeit zu viel, vor allem, da inzwischen auch noch weitere Gäste davon mitbekommen hatten und ihrem Gespräch zuhörten. Aber es erschien ihm unhöflich, das Angebot abzulehnen.

„Wenn Ihnen das keine Umstände macht… vielen Dank!“ Er ging schnell auf die Video-Funktion seines Handys und reichte es ihr. „Sie müssten einfach nur auf den Knopf dort drücken.“

Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und wandte sich dann wieder ihrem Tisch zu. Inzwischen waren es nur noch drei Minuten bis 8 Uhr und Danneel verspätete sich so gut wie nie. Nun, da Jensen nur dort saß und wartete, ohne etwas zu tun zu haben, wurde er immer nervöser. Die Minuten zogen sich hin. Immer wieder blickte er auf seine Armbanduhr. 07:58 Uhr. 07:59 Uhr. 07:59 Uhr. 08:00 Uhr. 08:00 Uhr. 08:00 Uhr. 08:01. Unruhig rutschte Jensen auf seinem Platz hin und her. 08:02 Uhr. 08:03 Uhr. Warum kam sie denn nicht? Vielleicht dachte sie, er würde draußen auf sie warten? Nein, er hatte es ihr ja gesagt, dass er schon etwas früher angekommen war und drinnen warten würde. 08:04 Uhr. Wenn sie nun einen Unfall gehabt hatte? Nein, Quatsch. Sie war jetzt erst fünf Minuten zu spät.

Jensen wollte auf sein Handy schauen, ob Danneel ihm womöglich eine Nachricht geschrieben hatte – bis ihm auffiel, dass er sein Handy ja zwecks Videoaufnahme an die Frau des Nachbartischs gegeben hatte. Er könnte natürlich fragen, aber das war ihm dann doch zu unangenehm. Dann müsste er ja zugeben, dass Danneel eigentlich schon hätte da sein sollen. Außerdem hätte sie ihm doch wahrscheinlich Bescheid gesagt, wenn eine Nachricht angezeigt worden wäre, oder nicht? Er schaute wieder auf die Uhr. 08:07 Uhr. Die Blicke der anderen Gäste, die er immer wieder bemerkte, machten es nicht gerade besser. Wahrscheinlich war ihnen auch klar, dass er nicht beabsichtigt hatte, so lange alleine dort zu sitzen. 

_Sie wird sicher jeden Moment auftauchen. Bestimmt steht sie nur im Stau oder so. Oder sie hatte etwas vergessen und musste nochmal zurücklaufen. Ja, das wird es bestimmt sein._


	2. Chapter 2

(Jared’s POV)

 

So einen deprimierenden Tag hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gehabt. Heute hatte er gleich drei Absagen bekommen. Er war im letzten Jahr seines Studiums – Wirtschaftspsychologie - und versuchte gerade, sich auf Praktika oder Arbeitsstellen zu bewerben. Seine Zensuren waren gut, aber dennoch bekam er nur Absagen, bei den meisten wurde er noch nicht einmal zum Vorstellungsgespräch eingeladen. Zusätzlich hatte ihm heute auch noch sein WG-Partner und Kumpel Chad eröffnet, dass er mit seiner Freundin zusammenziehen wolle und Jared deshalb zukünftig die Miete würde alleine bezahlen müssen. Dafür hatte er aber nicht genug Geld – er kellnerte ab und zu in einem Café, aber besonders viel verdiente er damit nicht. Das Essen in dem Restaurant, in dem er jetzt saß, konnte er sich eigentlich auch nicht leisten, aber er hatte von seinen Eltern zum Geburtstag einen Gutschein dafür bekommen. Eigentlich war es so gedacht gewesen, dass er mit jemandem zusammen hinging, aber Chad hatte sich in letzter Zeit von ihm abgekapselt, wenn auch unabsichtlich, wie Jared es einschätzte. Und ansonsten hatte er keine engeren Beziehungen, die nicht erst mehrere Stunden hätten anreisen müssen.

Während er sein Glas in den Händen drehte, beobachtete er, wie ein junger, dunkelblonder, ziemlich attraktiver Mann, vielleicht drei oder vier Jahre älter als er, einen Ring in eines der zwei Champagner-Gläser vor ihm fallen ließ. Nun, wenigstens schien für eine Person alles gut zu laufen. Jared seufzte.

In seine Gedanken versunken bemerkte er gar nicht, wie die Zeit verging. Zwischendurch hatte er noch ein Wasser bestellt. Als er sich das nächste Mal umschaute, bemerkte er, dass der Mann mit dem Ring noch immer alleine war. Stirnrunzelnd blickte er auf die Uhr. 08:15 Uhr, es waren zwanzig Minuten vergangen. Er sah genauer hin und bemerkte die Geknicktheit des anderen, wie zusammengesunken er dort saß.

_Er wurde versetzt!_

Die mitleidigen Blicke der anderen Gäste bestätigten seinen Gedanken. Dieser Unbekannte tat ihm leid – und er fragte sich, wie man so jemanden nur sitzen lassen könnte. Nicht nur äußerlich – er hatte sich schließlich auch anscheinend alle Mühe mit dem Abend gegeben.

Und dann war Jareds Entschlossenheit plötzlich wieder da. Er wollte ihn aufmuntern – es war schon genug, dass sein Leben nicht so lief, wie er es gerne hätte, vielleicht konnte er wenigstens jemand anderem ein wenig helfen. Es war ziemlich offensichtlich, dass es dem Mann unglaublich unangenehm und peinlich war, dass sein Date offenbar nicht aufgetaucht war, dass alle von seinem geplanten Heiratsantrag wussten – und ebenfalls wussten, dass diese andere Person ihn versetzt hatte.

Da Jared kam eine verrückte Idee. Er könnte einfach so tun, als sei er diese Person und habe sich nur verspätet -  dann käme der andere wenigstens ohne die Peinlichkeit, nach der Rechnung zu fragen und es somit offen zuzugeben, hier wieder heraus.

Sobald die Idee in seinem Kopf war, winkte Jared einen Kellner herbei. Er drückte ihm schnell den Gutschein in die Hand und kümmerte sich nicht darum, dass er gar nichts gegessen hatte. Möglichst unauffällig ging er und lief zur Rückseite des Gebäudes. Dann rannte er von dort aus wieder von der anderen Seite auf den Eingang des Restaurants zu. Ihm fiel auf, dass er den Namen des Mannes ja gar nicht wusste, um danach am Empfang zu fragen, deshalb ignorierte er die Angestellte einfach und hetzte weiter in den Außenbereich. Noch ein paar Schritte vom Tisch entfernt, sagte er laut: „Schatz! Es tut mir so leid, ich stand im Stau und ich habe es einfach nicht früher geschafft!“


	3. Chapter 3

(Jensen’s POV)

 

Als er die tiefe und angenehme Stimme hörte, blickte Jensen automatisch auf. Auf ihn zu kam ein Mann, ein paar Jahre jünger als er, riesig - auf jeden Fall größer als 1,90 Meter - mit fast schulterlangen braunen Haaren, und blickte ihn direkt an.

_Spricht der etwa mit mir?_

Verwirrt schaute Jensen ihn nur an, während der Mann sich gegenüber von ihm auf die Bank setzte. Gerade als er sich darüber beschweren wollte, dass er sich einfach dort hingesetzt hatte, raunte der andere ihm leise zu: „Spiel einfach mit und mach mir den Heiratsantrag!“

Noch einen Moment länger starrte Jensen ihn irritiert an, dann begriff er, dass er ihm anscheinend helfen wollte. Und jetzt nicht entsprechend zu reagieren würde die ganze Situation nur _noch_ unangenehmer machen, als sie sowieso schon war. Also zwang er sich, zu lächeln, und sagte: „Hey, nicht schlimm. Hauptsache ist doch, dass du da bist.“ Die Worte hinterließen einen bitteren Nachgeschmack.

Und bevor Jensen irgendetwas tun konnte, hatte sich sein Gegenüber auch schon das Champagner-Glas geschnappt und einen Schluck getrunken. Dann stieß er einen kleinen Schrei aus, und fischte den Ring aus dem Glas – der ihm offensichtlich viel zu klein war und auch generell viel zu feminin für ihn war – mit Edelsteinen und allem – aber er ließ ihn einfach schnell in seiner großen Hand verschwinden.

So oft, wie Jensen diese Szene schon in Gedanken durchgegangen war, fiel es ihm nun nicht schwer, die Dinge zu tun, die nun natürlicherweise gefolgt wären, wäre Danneel dort. Also stand er auf und sank dann vor seinem unerwarteten Retter auf ein Knie. Etwas stotternd, da er den Namen des anderen nicht kannte und die Pronomen ändern musste, brachte er hervor:

„Da- ehm, Schatz. Ich weiß, wir kennen uns noch nicht so lange, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du d-der Richtige für mich bist. Ich liebe dich über alles und will den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen. Deshalb – willst du mich heiraten?“

Und der Angesprochene grinste breit und brachte tatsächlich eine Art glückliches Quietschen hervor, das sehr überzeugend klang und Jensen unwillkürlich zum Lächeln brachte, obwohl ihm überhaupt nicht danach zumute war. Während die anderen Gäste alle aufstanden und klatschten – irgendjemand pfiff sogar - zog sein Gegenüber ihn auf die Füße und legte die Hände an sein Gesicht.

_Oh Gott, der wird mich jetzt doch nicht küssen? Daran hatte ich nicht gedacht. Ah, was mache ich denn jetzt? Jedenfalls werde ich ihn nicht einfach küssen, ich kenne den Typen doch gar nicht!_

Es war recht offensichtlich, dass der andere ihn durchaus geküsste hätte, aber als er merkte, dass Jensen nicht darauf einging, zog er ihn einfach in eine feste Umarmung. Es fühlte sich tatsächlich erstaunlich gut an. Er hielt in fest und Jensen dachte, dass er eigentlich gerade Danneel so halten müsste und konnte nicht verhindern, dass er anfing zu weinen. Die anderen Gäste würden es für Freudentränen halten, deshalb kümmerte es ihn nicht. Aber sein „Verlobter“ schien die Tränen und das Beben zu spüren und hielt ihn einfach fest. Es tat gut.

Nach kurzer Zeit räusperte sich Jensen verlegen, befreite sich aus der Umarmung und wischte sich hastig die Tränen weg.

_Und jetzt? Er hatte sie verloren. Danneel würde nicht mehr auftauchen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie von seinem geplanten Heiratsantrag vorher mitbekommen und… nun ja, anscheinend empfand sie nicht dasselbe für ihn wie er für sie. Ob er sie wohl jemals wiedersehen würde?_

Jensen spürte, wie sich eine große, angenehme Hand in seine eigene schob und sanft, aber bestimmt daran zog. Er leistete keinen Widerstand und kämpfte sich aus seinen Gedanken hoch.

_Erst mal das hier hinter mich bringen._

Er sah, wie sein Retter dem Kellner einen Geldschein entgegenhielt, das dieser aber abwinkte und etwas von „geht aufs Haus“ sagte. Und schon wurde Jensen weiter nach draußen gezogen. Erschöpft lehnte er sich gegen die Wand des Gebäudes. „Danke“, sagte Jensen nach kurzer Zeit leise.

„Keine Ursache. Und tut mir echt Leid… Ich bin übrigens Jared, nett dich kennenzulernen!“

Jensen schnaubte, ergriff aber die Hand, die Jared ihm hinhielt. „Jensen. Machst du sowas öfter? Leute aus unangenehmen Situationen retten?“ Er schaute ihn an. Er war ihm durchaus sympathisch.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht“, lachte Jared. „Oh, fast hätte ich es vergessen – der gehört wohl dir…“ Er hielt ihm den Ring hin.

Jensen nahm in schweigend und vermied es, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Uhm, das hier wohl auch.“ Jared reichte ihm sein Handy. Nun blickte Jensen doch wieder auf.

_Das hatte ich ganz vergessen! Habe ich gar nicht mitbekommen, dass er es angenommen hat…_

„Ich habe übrigens meine Handynummer eingespeichert, für den Fall, dass du dich nochmal bedanken willst oder so.“ Er grinste ihn an.

Jensen musste gegen seinen Willen grinsen. „Ernsthaft? Ich wurde gerade vor meinem Heiratsantrag versetzt und dann flirtest du keine fünf Minuten später mit mir?“

„Pfff, du bist doch derjenige, der mir gerade ewige Liebe versprochen hat!“

Während die beiden lachten, hörte Jensen plötzliche eine vertraute Stimme seinen Namen rufen. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er seine Schwester Mackenzie grinsend auf ihn zulaufen.

„Jensen! Glückwunsch!“ sagte sie aufgeregt, als sie ihn erreicht hatte, und umarmte ihn. „Und du Arsch hast uns die ganze Zeit weiß gemacht, es wäre eine Frau! Warum?? Er ist doch echt süß!“ Sie zwinkerte Jared freundschaftlich zu.

„Er hatte ein bisschen Angst vor deiner Reaktion, aber jetzt hätten wir es wohl sowieso nicht mehr verheimlichen können“, erwiderte Jared grinsend, woraufhin Jensen ihn ungläubig anstarrte.

Unfähig, sich zu bewegen, fragte Jensen sie etwas geschockt: „Mackenzie, was machst du hier? Ich habe dir doch gar nicht gesagt, wo ich reserviert hatte!“

„Und du glaubst, das hält mich ab? Nee, ganz sicher nicht. Und jetzt kommt mal mit, ihr zwei!“

Etliche Gedanken schossen durch Jensens Kopf. _Wie hat sie das denn jetzt schon wieder herausgefunden? Und verdammt noch mal, jetzt denkt sie, dass Jared und ich wirklich verlobt sind und ich kenne ihn überhaupt nicht! Wie soll ich da nur wieder rauskommen? Ihr einfach die Geschichte erzählen? Neee. Ich will ihren mitleidigen Blick nicht sehen müssen, ich fühle mich auch so schon schlecht genug._

Als Jensen sich nicht von der Stelle rührte, nahm seine Schwester ihn einfach an der Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her. Hilfesuchend blickte Jensen zu Jared und stellte fest, dass er die Situation anscheinend super unterhaltend und amüsant fand.

_Klasse._

„Ehm, also eigentlich wollten Jared und ich, also-“, unternahm Jensen einen letzten Versuch, von seiner Schwester loszukommen. Aber diese schnaubte nur und auch Jared war nicht gerade eine Hilfe. „Ach Jensen, sie scheint sich doch so zu freuen, ich bin schon gespannt, was sie uns zeigen will!“ Er grinste Jensen an, der ihn nur wieder ungläubig anstarren konnte.

Seufzend gab sich Jensen dann geschlagen und ließ sich von Mackenzie um ein paar Blocks zu ihrer Wohnung führen. „Was seid ihr beiden denn so still? Mannomann…“

Dann waren sie am Haus angekommen und gingen zwei Stockwerke nach oben, bis sie vor Mackenzies Wohnungstür standen. „Bereit?“, fragte sie.

„Bereit wofür?“ antwortete Jensen skeptisch, während Jared grinsend ein lautes „Sicher!“ von sich gab. Jensen musste lächeln. Es war schon irgendwie süß, mit wie viel positiver Energie und Lebensfreude Jared sich in dieses Abenteuer stürzte.

Dann öffnete Mackenzie mit einem fröhlichen „Tadaa!“ ihre Wohnungstür und dahinter sah Jensen mit Horror unter einem großen Banner mit der Aufschrift „Glückwunsch!“ und einer Menge Luftschlangen seine Eltern stehen.


	4. Chapter 4

Immerhin war Jensen nicht der Einzige, der erst einmal sprachlos war – auch seine Eltern waren zunächst etwas perplex, als sie Jared neben ihm stehen sahen, fingen sich aber schnell wieder.

Jensen wandte sich an seine Schwester. „Du hast unsere Eltern eingeladen!?“

„Aber sicher doch, was denkst du denn?“ Mackenzie runzelte die Stirn und warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu – _Warum verhältst du dich so merkwürdig, Jensen?_

Dann trat sie weiter in ihre Wohnung ein und stellte sich neben ihre Eltern. Jensen schaffte es nicht, seine Beine zum Weiterlaufen zu bringen. Erst als er eine Hand auf seinem Rücken spürte und zu Jared aufsah, der ihm zunickte – wie um ihm zu signalisieren, dass er weiterhin mitspielen würde, dass es okay wäre – löste sich ein kleiner Teil seiner Spannung auf. _Immerhin war das hier besser, als wenn er ganz alleine, ohne Danneel, ohne irgendwen, hier angekommen wäre. So hatte er wenigstens Jared, der nach seiner Einschätzung wohl den größten Teil des Gesprächs würde übernehmen können._

Er räusperte sich, setzte ein Lächeln auf, und ging zu seinen Eltern. Sein Vater zog ihn in die Arme, dann seine Mutter. Sie räusperte sich ebenfalls und blickte dann etwas unsicher zu Jared und wieder zurück zu ihrem Sohn.

„Nun, Glückwunsch euch beiden!“

 

(Jared’s POV)

Dann ging sie auch zu Jared und machte zögerlich Anstalten, auch ihn zu umarmen. Er erkannte ihr Vorhaben und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, um das Ganze zu erleichtern.

„Ich, ähm, also wir hatten irgendwie jemand anderen erwartet, nach Jensens Erzählungen. Ich nehme nicht an, dass Sie Danneel sind?“ Sie lachte unsicher.

Jared grinste sie selbstbewusst an. „Nein, nicht ganz. Ich bin Jared, und bitte duzen Sie mich. Jensen war sich nicht so sicher, wie Sie beide reagieren würden, deshalb kommt das jetzt wohl etwas überraschend, dass ich nicht ganz so weiblich bin, wie erwartet.“

Jensens Vater trat ebenfalls dazu. „Nun, nicht ganz, das stimmt wohl. Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass wir Sie, ähm, dich gerne in der Familie aufnehmen, sofern der Rest stimmt. Aber da müssen wir wohl auf Jensens Geschmack vertrauen.“ Er lachte und hielt ihm dann die Hand hin. „Ich bin Alan, das ist meine reizende Frau Donna.“

Jared lächelte auch ihn an. „Freut mich!“ Dann blickte er zu Jensen, der inzwischen nicht mehr lächelte, sondern nur auf irgendeinen Punkt im Raum starrte, die Hände an seinen Seiten zu Fäusten geballt. Jared vermutete, dass er sich dessen nicht bewusst war.

Donna folgte seinem Blick und ging zu ihrem Sohn. Seine angespannte Haltung anscheinend nicht bemerkend, legte sie ihm eine Hand an die Wange. „Siehst du? Du hättest überhaupt nicht nervös sein müssen. Natürlich hat er ‚Ja‘ gesagt, wer würde es auch wagen, so einen tollen Mann, der aus meinem kleinen Sohn geworden ist, abzulehnen?“

Jared zog bei ihren Worten scharf die Luft ein. Donna konnte natürlich nicht wissen, dass sie damit gerade genau das ausgesprochen hatte, was passiert war. Er blickte zu Jensen, ob er damit klarkam, musste aber feststellen, das diesem gerade die Tränen in die Augen stiegen und anfingen, über seine Wangen zu laufen. Er machte sich von seiner Mutter los und lief ohne ein weiteres Wort in einen Raum, der vom Gang abging.

Perplex schaute ihm seine Familie hinterher. Mackenzie brach die kurze Stille. „Was ist denn jetzt los?“

„Wahrscheinlich ist er einfach nur glücklich, ist bestimmt einfach der Stress und alles… ich werde mal nach ihm sehen“, meinte Jared und hoffte, dass er überzeugend unbesorgt rüberkam. Hastig lief er Jensen hinterher. Er klopfte an die Tür. „Jensen?“

Er deutete das erstickte Geräusch, das aus dem Raum drang, als eine Zustimmung und öffnete die Tür. Er fand sich im Badezimmer wieder, Jensen saß auf dem Boden, an die Badewanne gelehnt, und schluchzte, das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen.

Jared setzte sich neben ihn und wollte schon tröstend seinen Arm um ihn legen, war sich dann aber doch nicht sicher, ob Jensen das wollte. Aber schon nach ein paar Sekunden konnte er es nicht mehr ertragen und legte seinen Arm doch um ihn, um ihm hoffentlich etwas Trost zu spenden.


	5. Chapter 5

(Jensen's POV)

Nach den Worten seiner Mutter hatte Jensen den Schmerz über die Zurückweisung Danneels nicht mehr unterdrücken können. All die glücklichen Gesichter, seine Familie, die ihm zur Verlobung gratulierte, seine Eltern, die extra gekommen waren – fest davon überzeugt, dass Danneel seinen Antrag annehmen würde, ohne sie jemals getroffen zu haben. Und jetzt saß er hier auf dem Badezimmerboden in der Wohnung seiner Schwester, schluchzend, seine glückliche Familie immer noch keine fünf Meter entfernt. Noch dazu war die einzige Person, die von seiner miserablen Lage wusste, Jared – ein Mann, den er eigentlich gar nicht kannte. Und der gerade seinen Arm um ihn gelegt hatte.

Jensen ließ es zu, da es sich tatsächlich irgendwie gut anfühlte, einfach festgehalten zu werden. Und gerade erst kennengelernt hin oder her, er war ihm sympathisch und hatte bereitwillig für ihn, einen Fremden, seinen Verlobten gespielt. Da er sowieso nicht wirklich eine Wahl hatte, überließ sich Jensen einfach seiner Trauer und Verzweiflung und weinte in den Armen von Jared. Er dachte an all die Wochen mit Danneel zuvor, in denen er so glücklich gewesen war. Jetzt, im Nachhinein, wurden ihm die kleinen Anzeichen bewusst. Nein, wahrscheinlich hatte er es auch vorher schon unbewusst irgendwie wahrgenommen, dafür hatte er viel zu schnell akzeptiert, dass Danneel im Restaurant nicht auftauchen würde.

Tränen strömten über seine Wangen und landeten auf dem Shirt des anderen Mannes, aber das schien diesen nicht zu stören. Irgendwann nahm Jensen war, dass Jared leise und beruhigend auf ihn einsprach. Dinge wie, dass es alles vorbei gehen würde, dass sie ihn gar nicht verdient hätte, wenn sie ihn einfach so sitzen ließe. Dass sie diejenige sein sollte, die sich schlecht fühlt, schließlich war sie sogar zu feige gewesen, ihm wenigstens ins Gesicht zu sagen, dass sie die Beziehung beenden wollte. Dass sie selbst Schuld sei, wenn sie einen Mann wie Jensen nicht wollte, einen besseren würde sie ja schwerlich finden.

Jensen war bewusst, dass er all dies nur sagte, um ihn zu beruhigen, aber dennoch schaffte er genau das damit. Er wurde ruhiger, seine Tränen versiegten. Plötzlich war es ihm peinlich, wie er dort tränenüberströmt in den Armen dieses doch fremden Mannes lag und löste sich räuspernd aus der Umarmung. Er schaute verlegen zu Boden.

„Uh, sorry. Und, ähm, danke, für…. das.“

_Wow, Jensen, doch so wortgewandt mal wieder._

„Hey, kein Problem. Ist schließlich verständlich. Ich bin froh, wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen kann.“ Jareds Stimme war immer noch ruhig und warm.

Jensen wischte sich die restlichen Tränenspuren vom Gesicht und kurz saßen sie dort einfach nebeneinander auf dem Boden, ohne dass jemand etwas sagte. Bis ein Klopfen sie beide aufschrecken ließ. Mackenzies Stimme ertönte von der anderen Seite der Tür.

„Alles klar da drinnen? Ihr wisst schon, dass das hier meine Wohnung ist?  Ich verstehe ja, dass ihr gerade super glücklich und verliebt und alles seid, aber könnt ihr euch das für später aufsparen, wenn ihr allein und in einer eurer Wohnungen seid?“

Das Grinsen war in ihrer Stimme deutlich hörbar.

„Sehr witzig, Mac. Wir sind gleich wieder da.“ Erst als Jensen hörte, dass seine Schwester wieder bei ihren Eltern angekommen war und er sich etwas Wasser ins Gesicht und die leicht geröteten Augen gespritzt hatte, drehte er sich zu Jared und seufzte, bevor er ansprach, was sie unbedingt bereden mussten.

„Okay, uhm. Was machen wir jetzt? Und hey, es tut mir echt Leid, du wolltest mir eigentlich nur aus dieser Situation im Restaurant helfen und jetzt sitzt du hier im Badezimmer meiner Schwester und musst vorgeben, mein Verlobter zu sein. Oh Mann, das tut mir echt leid. Also ich verstehe es vollkommen, wenn du keinen Bock mehr darauf hast, vor allem nach meinem… was auch immer gerade. Wenn du willst, dann geh einfach, ich erkläre das schon irgendwie… schlimmer kann es ja kaum noch werden.“

Er fuhr sich durch die Haare. Die letzten Sätze klangen eher fragend als überzeugend, Jensen glaubte auch nicht wirklich daran, aber er wollte Jared nicht zu mehr drängen, als er ohnehin schon für ihn getan hatte.

„Hey, kein Problem! Du scheinst echt cool zu sein und deine Familie ist mir auch schon sympathisch – außerdem siehst du echt heiß aus, also habe ich auch kein Problem damit, noch ein bisschen länger deinen Verlobten zu spielen.“ Jared sagte es scherzhaft, grinste ihn schief an und Jensen sah das Funkeln in seinen Augen – aber er wusste auch genauso, dass Jared das Angebot absolut ernst meinte.

„Außerdem ist mein eigenes Leben gerade ziemlich langweilig und der Abend heute war zehnmal so interessant wie das gesamte letzte Jahr? Irgendwie hat es mir sogar Spaß gemacht, das alles zu spielen. Also wenn du willst, kann ich auch noch weiterhin vorgeben, dein Verlobter zu sein, dann musst du das alles hier deiner Familie noch nicht direkt erklären. Und irgendwann können wir ja einfach sagen, dass wir festgestellt haben, dass wir vielleicht doch nicht so perfekt füreinander sind und uns getrennt haben?“

Es berührte Jensen irgendwie, dass dieser Mann ihm das anbot, obwohl er eigentlich nichts über ihn wusste, aber genau deswegen war es eigentlich auch zu viel verlangt. „Nein, das musst du wirklich nicht tun…“

Jensen sah seinem Gegenüber in die Augen und dachte doch darüber nach. _Wenn wir das wirklich machen würden…_ Er kannte ihn zwar auch nicht, aber es fühlte sich anders an. Vor nicht einmal zwei Stunden hatten sie sich zum ersten Mal gesehen, aber er fühlte sich diesem Mann schon näher als so manchen anderen, nachdem er sie mehrere Wochen gekannt hatte. In dieser kurzen Zeit hatte Jared schon mehr für ihn getan als andere Menschen jemals, die er mal als seine Freunde bezeichnet hatte. _Eigentlich wäre das gar keine so schlechte Idee._

„Das würdest du echt für mich machen?“

Jared grinste ihn zur Antwort nur an und Jensen konnte nicht anders, als zurückzugrinsen. Jared sprang auf und hielt ihm die Hand hin, um ihn ebenfalls auf seine Füße zu ziehen. Zum wiederholten Male fiel Jensen nun schon die pure Energie und Lebensfreude, die von diesem Mann ausging, auf. Lächelnd schüttelte er leicht den Kopf. Aufregung kribbelte in seinem Bauch.

_Krieg dich wieder ein, du bist doch kein kleiner Junge mehr, der kurz davor ist, etwas Verbotenes zu machen._

„Und was sagen wir jetzt meiner Familie?“

„Ach, das bekomme ich schon hin!“ Und bevor Jensen protestieren konnte, hatte Jared auch schon die Tür geöffnet, griff nach Jensens Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her ins Wohnzimmer, wo die anderen drei noch immer warteten.


	6. Chapter 6

_(Jensen's POV)_

Als sie die beiden hörten, sahen sie erwartungsvoll und fragend auf. Jensen war sich nur allzu bewusst, dass Jared weiterhin seine Hand hielt. _Weil er vorgibt, dein Verlobter zu sein, du Idiot._ Das war ihm klar, aber dennoch fiel es ihm schwer, sich auf Jareds Worte zu konzentrieren. Der erzählte Jensens Familie gerade etwas von einem anstrengenden Arbeitstag, der Anspannung Jensens, dass alles mit dem Antrag wie geplant auch klappen würde und er ‚Ja‘ sagen würde, dann die Freude über ebendies und die Angst vor der Reaktion seiner Familie, da er einen Mann mitgebracht hatte und letztendlich die Erleichterung darüber, dass sie es positiv aufgenommen hatten. Als Jared fertig war, schien er die drei überzeugt zu haben und unterhielt sich noch kurz mit ihnen.

„Okay, ich denke, wir gehen dann wohl besser mal – wir wollen ja auch noch ein bisschen unsere Verlobung feiern.“

Jensen errötete bei der Anspielung, verabschiedete sich schnell von seinen Eltern und seiner Schwester und ließ sich dann von Jared aus der Wohnung ziehen. _Also das muss definitiv aufhören, ich kann mich doch nicht ständig von Leuten irgendwo hinziehen lassen._ Aber im Moment war es doch angenehm und er unternahm nichts dagegen.

Draußen in der frühen Nachtluft angekommen, ließ Jared Jensens Hand los. Irgendwie vermisste Jensen diesen Halt sofort, Jareds Händedruck hatte ihm Sicherheit gegeben, ihn beruhigt.

_Krieg dich wieder ein Jensen, du wirst ja wohl nicht einfach mit einem fremden Mann auf der Straße Händchen halten, nur weil es dir gerade nicht so toll geht._

„So, uhm. Danke nochmal.“

Jared lächelte ihn an. „Und jetzt? Wie geht es weiter?“

„Nun, ich denke, wir gehen einfach beide nach Hause und… wir können ja morgen nochmal sprechen?“, schlug Jensen vor. „Meine Eltern werden wahrscheinlich morgen anrufen und meine Schwester wird nicht lange warten, bis sie uns irgendwo hinschleppt, um unsere, äh, Verlobung zu feiern. Ich kann dich dann ja einfach anrufen? Also, wenn das für dich immer noch okay ist?“

„Klar! Klingt vernünftig. Dann also bis bald?“

„Jepp, dann bis bald.“

Jensen drehte sich um und begann, in Richtung des Restaurants, in dessen Nähe sein Auto noch immer stand, zu laufen.

 _Was, wenn Danneel mir da irgendwo über den Weg läuft? Oder irgendjemand anderes, den ich kenne?_ Jensen blieb wieder stehen und atmete zittrig aus.

_So ein Quatsch, wieso sollte Danneel da sein? Und überhaupt, es ist spät und alle Bekannten sind wahrscheinlich längst zu Hause._

Jensen lief wieder los, aber mit jedem Schritt spürte er die Panik und Verzweiflung von vorhin wieder in sich aufsteigen.

_Scheiße, verdammt nochmal._

Er zwang sich, einfach weiterzugehen und widerstand dem Drang, sich nach Jared umzuschauen.

Nach wenigen Minuten war er bei seinem Auto, einem schwarzen Chevy Impala 67 - sein wertvollster Besitz, er liebte dieses Auto -  angekommen, auch wenn es sich viel länger angefühlt hatte. Mit zittrigen Händen schloss er es auf und ließ sich auf den Fahrersitz fallen. Jensen schloss die Tür und ließ die Stirn auf das Lenkrad senken, die Augen geschlossen und versuchte, so ruhig wie möglich zu atmen.

_Nicht schon wieder weinen. Jetzt reiß dich zusammen! Nur kurz, dann kannst du schlafen._

Als Jensen nach ein paar Minuten noch immer so dort saß und sich sein Zustand eher verschlechtert als verbessert hatte, gab er auf. Keine Chance, so konnte er nicht Auto fahren. Kurz dachte er daran, einfach wieder zurück zu Mackenzie zu gehen und sie zu bitten, bei ihr übernachten zu dürfen – bis ihm auffiel, dass sie ja glaubte, er würde gerade glücklich in den Armen seines Verlobten sein. Enge Freunde, die er um diese Uhrzeit anrufen und um Hilfe bitten konnte, hatte er auch nicht. Damit blieb nur noch eine Person übrig.

Jensen durchsuchte seine Kontaktliste nach Jared. Unter ‚J‘ fand er aber keinen Eintrag. Er runzelte die Stirn. Er scrollte wieder an den Anfang der Liste und ging die Kontakte einzeln durch, bis er dann unter ‚D‘ auf „Dein Retter ;)“ stieß. Trotz seiner Verzweiflung musste Jensen lächeln. Dann atmete er noch einmal tief durch und wählte die Nummer.

Schon nach dem ersten Klingeln meldete sich eine ihm bereits erstaunlich vertraute Stimme. „Jared Padalecki?“ _Jared Padalecki… das klingt schön, ein schöner Name._

„Ähm, ja, hi, hier ist Jensen.“

„Jensen!“ Seine Stimme klang sofort besorgt. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“

„Also eigentlich, nein. Ich brauche Hilfe. Ich kann so nicht Auto fahren, ich komme nicht nach Hause. Ich will dir nicht noch mehr Aufwand als ohnehin schon machen, aber ich weiß echt nicht, wen ich sonst fragen soll oder-“

„Warte einfach da“, unterbrach Jared in bestimmt. „Ich hole dich ab. Wo bist du? Vor dem Restaurant?“

Jensen nickte, dann fiel ihm ein, dass Jared das ja nicht sehen konnte. „Ja. Danke.“

„Okay, bin sofort da. Bis gleich!“ Und schon hatte Jared aufgelegt.

Zittrig ließ sich Jensen in den Sitz sinken. Was hatte er nur getan, um die Hilfe dieses Mannes zu verdienen?


	7. Chapter 7

(Jared’s POV)

Jared war noch nicht weit gekommen, als er Jensens Anruf bekam, die Nummer kannte er natürlich nicht. Als er ihn um Hilfe gebeten hatte, hatte er nicht lange überlegt und war sofort umgekehrt. Jetzt begann er darüber nachzudenken, wie genau er Jensen eigentlich helfen wollte – er hatte kein eigenes Auto und war gerade auf dem Weg zur Bahn gewesen.

_Egal, darüber kann ich mir gleich Sorgen machen, wenn ich erstmal bei ihm bin._

Auch wenn er sofort wieder umgekehrt war, dauerte es doch einige Minuten, bis er vor dem Restaurant angekommen war. Erstmal dort musste er aber nicht lange suchen. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wie Jensens Auto aussah, aber das war auch gar nicht nötig – es standen überhaupt nur zwei vor dem Restaurant. Und eins von beiden war ein hellblauer Twingo – so gut kannte er Jensen dann doch schon, um zu wissen, dass das ganz sicher nicht seiner war. Jared musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, als er sich den Leder tragenden Mann mit der tiefen Stimme in dem Twingo vorstellte.

Das andere Auto jedoch ließ ihn aus einem anderen Grund erstmal kurz stehen bleiben – _Wow, Jensen hat wirklich Geschmack!_

Jared ging zur Fahrertür des Impalas und stellte fest, dass Jensen halb schlafend in dem Sitz hing. Kurz stand Jared einfach nur da und sah ihn an. Er vermutete, dass er einfach nach der ganzen emotionalen Belastung vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen war. Besonders gemütlich sah die Haltung aber nicht aus, also öffnete er die Fahrertür, darauf bedacht, dass Jensen nicht gegen diese gelehnt war und womöglich aus dem Auto fiel.

„Jensen?“ Keine Reaktion. Jared fragte nochmal, diesmal etwas lauter und berührte ihn dabei vorsichtig an der Schulter. Diesmal öffnete Jensen die Augen ein Stück, blinzelte und setzte sich wieder gerade hin.

„Hey, alles okay? Ich kann dein Auto nicht fahren, also müssen wir mit der Bahn fahren. Geht das?“

Jensen nickte nur schwach. Jared half ihm aus dem Wagen und stütze ihn mit seinem Arm. Die nächste Bahnstation war glücklicherweise direkt am Platz vor dem Restaurant und Jared führte den völlig erschöpften Jensen halb tragend bis zum Gleis und setzte ihn auf einem der Bänke dort ab.

„Wo wohnst du eigentlich? Zu welcher Station müssen wir?“ Jensen murmelte seine Antwort.

Jared ging zum Fahrplan und stellte fest, dass die nächste Bahn in die entsprechende Richtung erst in einer halben Stunde fahren würde – während die nächste Bahn zu Jareds Station nach der elektronischen Anzeige bereits in zwei Minuten kommen würde. Kurzerhand beschloss Jared, Jensen einfach mit zu sich zu nehmen. Chad würde sowieso bei seiner Freundin sein.

Bis die Bahn kam, setzte er sich noch kurz zu Jensen. Dann half er ihm in die Bahn, in der Jensen, sobald er saß, auch schon wieder eingeschlafen war. Ohne sich eines bestimmten Grundes dafür bewusst zu sein, brachte das Jared zum Lächeln. Nach vier Stationen weckte er ihn wieder und sie stiegen aus.

„…Wo sind wir?“ Jensen schaute sich etwas irritiert um.

„Bei mir, das war einfacher. Du kannst bei mir übernachten, mein WG-Kumpel ist sowieso nie da.“

Jensen akzeptierte das einfach wortlos. Jareds und Chads WG war immer recht sauber – was daran lag, dass Chad fast nie da war, um seine Unordnung zu hinterlassen und Jared immer für Ordnung sorgte – worüber er gerade im Moment nochmal besonders froh war. Er brachte Jensen zu seinem eigenen Bett.

„Schlaf einfach hier. Morgen können wir den Rest klären.“

Jensen murmelte ein ‚Danke‘ und begann, seine Schuhe auszuziehen. Jared beschloss, dass das wohl der Moment war, in dem er ihn besser alleine ließ, und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, dass er dafür einfach in Chads Bett schlafen würde, aber das erschien ihm dann doch zu merkwürdig. Er entschied sich, lieber auf der Couch zu übernachten. Nicht gerade bequem, schon gar nicht bei seiner Größe, aber für eine Nacht würde es schon gehen. So würde er wenigstens mitbekommen, wenn Jensen aufstand oder falls Chad doch noch auftauchen sollte.


	8. Chapter 8

(Jensen’s POV)

Jensen spürte die Sonnenstrahlen auf seinem Gesicht, ließ aber noch für einen Moment die Augen geschlossen. Er fühlte sich wohl, das Bett war gemütlich, die Decke schön weich.

Ein bisschen zu weich. Weicher als seine Decke sein sollte.

Schlagartig war Jensen wach und sah sich um. Er war nicht in seiner Wohnung, dieser Raum war ihm vollkommen unbekannt. Kurz überkam in leichte Panik, dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er ja am Abend zuvor vollkommen erledigt gewesen war und Jared ihn in dessen Wohnung gebracht hatte. Erleichtert entspannte er sich wieder und eine plötzliche Welle von Dankbarkeit für diesen Mann durchflutete ihn.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und ein anderer Mann, den er noch nie gesehen hatte, stand in der Tür.

„Jared, wo-“ Der Fremde unterbrach sich, als er Jensen entdeckte und starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Dann blickte er in die andere Richtung und schien nun jemanden oder etwas zu entdecken, jedenfalls verschwand er zielstrebig in ebendiese Richtung und ließ den perplexen Jensen wieder alleine – dem außerdem gerade bewusst wurde, dass er außer seinen Boxershorts absolut nichts anhatte und die Bettdecke auch nicht besonders viel von ihm verdeckte.

Aus dem Nebenraum hörte Jensen ein erschrockenes Schnauben, das wahrscheinlich von einem gerade etwas unsanft geweckten Jared stammte. Dann ertönte wieder die Stimme des anderen Mannes.

„Jared!? Ich nehme an, dir ist bewusst, dass da ein halbnackter Mann in deinem Bett liegt? Also das alleine, okay, wäre ja nicht das erste Mal - aber du schläfst auf der Couch, nicht bei ihm im Bett? Was genau läuft hier?“

„Chad, verdammt! Wenn du mich schon wecken musst, geht das nicht auch ein bisschen sanfter? Und seit wann bist du überhaupt wieder hier?“

„Seit gestern Nachmittag schon, warum? Muss ich mich bei dir an- und abmelden? Ist ja auch meine WG!“

Jared schnaubte. „Bist ja kaum noch hier. Und jetzt verschwinde mal gerade, ich will aufstehen und muss mir was anziehen.“

„Nicht, bevor du mir erklärt hast, woher der halb nackte Typ in deinem Bett kommt.“

Jensen wartete gespannt auf Jareds Antwort und ob er ihm womöglich das Desaster, das momentan sein Leben war, erzählen würde.

„Das geht dich ‘nen Dreck an. Ein Kumpel, der ‘ne Übernachtungsmöglichkeit brauchte, okay? Und jetzt würde ich mich gerne anziehen.“

Jensen hörte, wie der andere Mann, Chad, grummelnd in ein anderes Zimmer verschwand. Er atmete aus und merkte erst jetzt, wie angespannt er gewesen war. Er nutzte die Gelegenheit um sich selber seine Sachen wieder anzuziehen.

Er hätte auch gerne seine Haare etwas gerichtet, die sicher in alle Richtungen abstanden – aber da er keinen Spiegel in dem Zimmer fand, fuhr Jensen sich nur ein paar Mal schnell auf Verdacht mit den Händen durch die Haare.

_Muss reichen. Was kümmert es dich überhaupt?_

Jensen atmete noch einmal tief durch und trat dann aus dem Raum heraus. Er stand nun im Wohnzimmer – auf der linken Seite ging es zu einem weiteren Raum, die Tür angelehnt – das war wohl Chads Zimmer, dem Rascheln nach zu urteilen, das aus dieser Richtung kam. Hinten links im Raum war der Küchenbereich mitsamt eines kleinen Tischs; auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite zu der, wo Jensen gerade stand, vermutete er hinter einer weiteren Tür das Bad. Auf der rechten Seite des Raums war die Wohnungstür – Jensen erinnerte sich, halb schlafend durch diese hereingekommen zu sein. Daneben stand ein Fernseher und mitten im Raum, zu diesem ausgerichtet, war eine Couch platziert, auf der Jared saß.

Dieser zog gerade sein T-Shirt zurecht, sah dann auf, als er Jensen hörte. Er lächelte ihn an. „Guten Morgen! Gut geschlafen?“

Seine Haare waren verwuschelt, es ließ ihn irgendwie… süß wirken. Jensen hätte nie gedacht, dass ein 1,94? 1,96? Meter großer, breiter Mann wie Jared gleichzeitig so sehr einem Hundewelpen ähneln könnte.

„Ja, danke.“

Unsicher stand er einfach dort und wusste nicht, was er tun oder sagen sollte. Deshalb war er froh, als Jared ihm das abnahm.

„Du hast bestimmt Hunger, magst du was essen? Ich hab leider nicht so viel da, aber wir hätten Müsli und Milch?“

„Gern. Müsli ist super, das esse ich morgens auch immer.“

Beide gingen zu der Küchenecke und Jared nahm zwei Schalen aus dem Schrank. Er stellte sie, zusammen mit der Milch und der Müslipackung auf den Tisch und bedeutete Jensen, sich zu setzen. Als dieser die Müslipackung sah, musste er grinsen. Kunterbuntes, super-süßes Kindermüsli. Es passte perfekt zu Jared.

„Was ist?“ wollte Jared wissen.

Jensen sah auf. „Ach nichts. Ich hab nur gerade gedacht, dass ich wohl endlich herausfinden werde, wie ein Regenbogen schmeckt, bei all den Farben im Müsli.“ Er grinste.

Jared stockte kurz und begann dann zu lachen. „Humor hast du also auch noch…“, murmelte er dann so leise, dass Jensen es kaum hörte. Er wusste auch nicht wirklich, was er dazu sagen sollte und kippte stattdessen das Müsli in seine Schale.

Nachdem sie eine Weile stumm gegessen hatten, tauchte Chad auf und nahm sich ebenfalls eine Schüssel aus dem Schrank, während er sprach.

„Hallo nochmal, mysteriöser Fremder! Ich bin Chad, Jareds WG-Kumpel.“

„Hey, ich bin Jensen, Jareds…“ Er stockte. Ja, was eigentlich? Konnte man ihn schon nach nicht mal einem Tag als Freund bezeichnen? Andererseits hatte er ihn bereits aus mehr (potenziell) peinlichen Situationen gerettet, als man es für einen Abend für möglich halten sollte – erst im Restaurant, dann vor seiner Familie, als er in Tränen ausgebrochen war, und jetzt hatte er ihn sogar über Nacht in seinem Bett schlafen lassen. Dann erinnerte er sich an Jareds vorherige Worte und beschloss, denselben Begriff zu verwenden. „… Kumpel.“

Chad war sein Zögern natürlich nicht verborgen geblieben. Er hob eine Augenbraue und drehte den Kopf zu seinem Freund. „So? Komisch, Jared hat dich nie erwähnt? Woher kennt ihr euch?“ Während seiner Fragen sah er Jared unverwandt an.

„Wir kennen uns auch noch nicht lange. Haben uns letztens in ‘ner Bar kennengelernt.“ Das war alles, was Jared dazu sagte. Es war offensichtlich, dass Chad sich damit nicht zufrieden geben würde, aber zumindest für den Augenblick beließ er es dabei.

Der Rest des Frühstücks verlief schweigend. Jensens Gedanken kreisten um den vergangenen Abend – zunächst um Danneel, dann um den Rest, wie Jared sich verhalten hatte, wie sehr er ihn dafür bewunderte, die lockere, lachende Art, wie er mit seiner Familie umgegangen war, seine Fröhlichkeit und Lebenslust, der Klang seines Lachens… Jensens Blick wanderte zu seinen Augen und als diese ihm entgegenblickten, wachte er aus seinen Gedanken auf und bemerkte, dass er wohl schon eine Weile stumm vor der leeren Müslischale gesessen hatte.

„Ich, ähm, ich sollte dann mal wieder gehen. Aber vielen Dank dafür, dass ich hier übernachten konnte, und… alles.“ Er sah in Jareds Gesicht, dass dieser verstand, dass er wirklich alles meinte, was er für ihn seit ihrem etwas unkonventionellen Kennenlernen am Abend zuvor getan hatte.

Jensen stand auf und Jared begleitete ihn zu Tür.

„Achso, warte, ich zeige dir noch den Weg zur Bahnstation, da muss man erst um ein paar Ecken laufen.“

Jared zog sich schnell Schuhe an, schnappte sich einen Schlüssel und zog die Tür hinter sich und Jensen zu. Dann gingen die beiden schweigend nach draußen und die Straßen entlang. An der Bahnstation angekommen blieben sie stehen und Jared  wandte sich ihm zu.

„Hey, alles okay soweit? Ich meine, kommst du klar alleine?“

Jensen wollte automatisch mit einem oberflächlichen „Klar, alles gut“ antworten, sah dann aber, dass Jared sich ehrlich Gedanken um ihn machte.

„Ja, doch… ich meine, mir geht’s nicht gerade super, aber ich werde es überleben.“

Jared nickte. „Wenn was ist, ruf mich einfach an. Und auch so, wenn du einfach reden willst. Wir sollten uns sowieso mal auf ein Bier oder so treffen.“

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Jensens Gesicht. „Ja, sollten wir, definitiv. Also dann, danke nochmal. Bis dann!“

„Bis bald!“

Damit ging Jensen die paar  Stufen zur eigentlichen Station herunter und etwas weiter zur Mitte des Bahnsteigs. Immerhin eine gute Sache hatte es, dass Danneel ihn hatte sitzen lassen – er hätte Jared sonst nie kennengelernt.


	9. Chapter 9

(Jensen's POV)

Erschöpft ließ sich Jensen auf sein Sofa fallen. Es war Montag und er kam gerade von der Arbeit und hatte ein paar anstrengende Termine gehabt, unter anderem einen Mann in seinen 40ern, Bänker, immer schlecht gelaunt – wahrscheinlich, weil seine Frau ihn zwang, zur Physiotherapie bei Jensen zu gehen. Aber einen Vorteil hatte es – es war zwar anstrengend, aber es lenkte ihn auch ab. Normalerweise hatte er auch manchmal samstags Termine, aber er hatte sich das Wochenende frei genommen, in der Erwartung, es mit Danneel zu verbringen. So jedoch hatte er keine Ahnung gehabt, was er mit sich anfangen sollte und größtenteils einfach nichts gemacht und im Bett gelegen. Seine üblichen Sportübungen waren noch das Highlight gewesen.

Jensen war kurz davor, auf dem Sofa einzunicken, als plötzlich sein Handy klingelte. „Eye Of The Tiger“ erklang kurz, bevor er den Anruf annahm.

„Jensen Ackles?“ Er bemühte sich, möglichst wach zu klingen.

„Hi Jensen!“, erklang die Stimme seiner Schwester. Jensen setzte sich aufrechter hin. Er konnte sich den Grund für ihren Anruf schon denken.

„Ich wollte nur mal hören, wie es dir so geht und wie dein Wochenende mit Jared so war?“ Damit bestätigte sich seine Vermutung.

„Hi Mac. Mir geht’s gut. Ehm, Jared und ich hatten ein schönes Wochenende, alles bestens.“

„Supi! Hey, was hältst du davon, wenn wir drei am Freitagabend mal feiern gehen, zum besseren Kennenlernen und so? Ich muss doch wissen, wem du dich da eigentlich versprochen hast. Wenn du schon vorher so ein Geheimnis draus gemacht hast, dann wenigstens jetzt.“

„Ich denke, das ginge… ich müsste Jared noch fragen, ob er da kann-“

„Na, ihr werdet doch sicher das Wochenende und damit auch den Freitagabend miteinander verbringen?“, unterbrach Mackenzie ihn.

Jensen stockte. _Mist. Daran habe ich nicht gedacht._ Während er noch nach einer Ausrede suchte, sprach seine Schwester schon lachend weiter.

„Keine Sorge, ich verstehe schon, wenn ihr zwei etwas Zeit alleine miteinander verbringen wollt. Aber diesen Freitagabend musst du ihn dann eben mal mit mir teilen. Also wenn ich nichts mehr von dir höre, dann erwarte ich dich um Acht im Moon!“

Das ‚Moon‘ war eine Bar in der Stadtmitte, in der sie schon ein paar Mal gewesen waren. Die Getränke waren nicht so teuer und die Musik grundsätzlich recht gut, weshalb es schnell zu ihrer Standard-Bar geworden war.

Bevor Jensen noch etwas erwidern konnte, hatte Mackenzie schon wieder aufgelegt. Kurz starrte er auf sein Handy, dann seufzte er und suchte Jared in seinen Kontakten. Ach ja, er war ja immer noch als „Dein Retter“ eingespeichert. Das sollte er auch mal ändern… irgendwann.

Jared hob direkt nach dem ersten Klingeln ab.

„Hi Jensen! Schön von dir zu hören!“ begrüßte ihn eine freudige Stimme und brachte ihn zum Lächeln.

„Hi Jared. Uhm, Mackenzie hat eben angerufen und klar gemacht, dass wir uns mit ihr am Freitagabend zum Feiern treffen – wäre das okay für dich?“

Jensen hörte den anderen Mann lachen.

„Klar! Aber vielleicht wäre es ganz gut, wenn wir uns vorher auch nochmal zu zweit treffen – um uns ein bisschen besser kennenzulernen und vor allem auch, damit wir hinterher dieselben Geschichten erzählen, wie wir uns kennengelernt haben und all das?“

„Ja, das wäre gut… würde dir Mittwochabend passen?“

„Uh, tut mir leid, da gehe ich mit Chad und Jess ins Kino… aber Donnerstagabend?“

„Okay, dann Donnerstag!“

„Super! Kennst du ‚Nele’s Pub‘? Der ist in der Nähe der Uni?“

„Ja, irgendwann bin ich da schon einmal gewesen. Um Acht dort?“

„Klingt gut. Dann bis dann!“

„Bis dann!“

Nachdem Jensen aufgelegt hatte, fühlte er sich erleichtert. Und müde. Er sollte sich dringend in sein Schlafzimmer begeben, sonst würde er definitiv auf der Couch einschlafen.

***

Heute Abend war seine Verabredung mit Jared. Dauernd landeten Jensens Gedanken wieder bei ihm, anstatt dass er sich auf seine Patientin konzentrierte. Grace Winters kam jede Woche regelmäßig zu ihm. Sie war 62 Jahre alt und seine Lieblingspatientin – sie unterhielt sich immer mit ihm, erzählte von ihrem Leben, das mit so einigen Geschichten aufwarten konnte, und fragte immer, wie es ihm ging. Und wollte es auch wirklich wissen, sprach mit ihm über seine Probleme und ermutigte ihn. Sie war wie eine Freundin, oder auch eine Mutter.

Die letzten drei Tage hatten sich lang hingezogen. Jeder Tag war gleich abgelaufen – aufstehen, arbeiten, wieder nach Hause gehen, schlafen. Jensen mochte seine Arbeit normalerweise, den Menschen zu helfen und der Kontakt mit all den verschiedenen Patienten. Aber seit jenem Abend im Restaurant hatte er irgendwie den Spaß an alledem verloren. Lediglich seine gedanklichen Ausflüge zu Jared, die Erinnerungen an ihre bisher doch recht kurze Bekanntschaft, boten eine kleine Aufmunterung. Vor den anderen Patienten hatte er seine Niedergeschlagenheit und Abgelenktheit recht gut verbergen können, aber Grace – nachdem sie ihn mindestens fünfmal dazu aufgefordert hatte, hatte er endlich nachgegeben und angefangen, sie beim Vornamen zu nennen - durchschaute ihn sofort.

„Jensen! Was ist passiert? Solltest du nicht gerade überglücklich sein?“, begrüßte sie ihn, kaum dass er die Tür geschlossen hatte. Er hatte ihr auch von seinem geplanten Heiratsantrag erzählt, aber da sie seitdem noch nicht bei ihm gewesen war, wusste sie noch nicht, was vorgefallen war. Während sie anfingen, ihren üblichen Ablauf durchzugehen, antwortete er.

„Grace, schön dich zu sehen… nun, es ist nicht ganz alles so gelaufen, wie geplant.“

Jensen versuchte, sie anzulächeln, aber es wurde mehr zu einer Grimasse. Grace setzte sich auf die Liege, schaute ihn ernst an und klopfte neben sich.

„Na los, erzähl schon, Junge. Was ist passiert?“

Jensen zögerte kurz, setzte sich dann aber neben sie und begann zu erzählen. Wie er auf Danneel gewartet hatte, um dann zu realisieren, dass sie nicht kommen würde, ihn versetzt hatte.

Grace nahm ihn in den Arm, hielt in einfach fest und schwieg, wartete darauf, dass Jensen weiterreden würde. Und das tat er auch, er erzählte ihr von Jared, der ihn aus der peinlichen Situation gerettet hatte, von dem plötzlichen Auftauchen seiner Schwester, dass Jared einfach weiter mitgespielt hatte, seinem Zusammenbruch bei seinen Eltern, Jared, der ihn bei sich hatte übernachten lassen, der sich um ihn gekümmert hatte, obwohl er ihn nicht kannte, Jared, der ihm angeboten hatte, weiterhin seinen Verlobten zu spielen. Jensen stellte fest, dass es ihm gut tat, über die gesamte Situation mit einer außenstehenden Person sprechen zu können.

„Er ist wirklich ein großartiger Mensch. Ich wünschte, es gäbe mehr Leute wie ihn auf der Welt.“

Grace nahm seine Hand in ihre und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Danke, dass du mir das alles erzählt hast. Und um ganz ehrlich zu sein? Es hat nach deinen Erzählungen nie wirklich so gewirkt, als würde Danneel das mit euch wirklich zu hundert Prozent wollen. Aber ich freue mich für dich, dass du Jared gefunden hast, er scheint ja wirklich ein toller junger Mann zu sein. Und Jensen… ich weiß, du bist noch nicht wirklich über Danneel hinweg, es ist alles gerade erst passiert – aber kann es sein, dass du Jared ziemlich gern hast? Nicht platonisch?“

Jensen blickte auf seine Hand in ihren als er sprach.

„Nun… das ist es eigentlich, was mich so fertig macht. Ich denke die ganze Zeit an Jared, und als ich ihn dann nach dem Restaurant das erste Mal so richtig angeschaut habe… Gott, er sieht gut aus! Und heute Abend treffen wir uns, nur zum Besprechen und Kennenlernen, und trotzdem bin ich schon jetzt irgendwie nervös und aufgeregt und bekomme es nicht aus meinem Kopf. Dabei kenne ich ihn doch gar nicht! Und gleichzeitig habe ich auch noch das Gefühl, dass ich Danneel Unrecht tue, fühle mich schuldig, weil ich nicht an sie denke oder versuche, sie zurückzugewinnen – ich habe noch nicht einmal versucht, sie anzurufen!“

Jensen zog seine Hand aus ihrem Griff und vergrub sein Gesicht darin. Das meiste von dem, was er ihr gerade erzählt hatte, war ihm erst während des Sprechens so richtig bewusst geworden.

„Okay. Also erstens tust du hier überhaupt niemandem Unrecht – sie ist doch diejenige, die einfach nicht aufgetaucht ist. Und dass du sie noch nicht angerufen hast und an Jared denkst – das zeigt doch nur, dass das mit Danneel und dir sowieso nicht funktioniert hätte. Ich denke, das Beste wäre, wenn du dich einfach auf heute Abend konzentrierst und versuchst, dich darauf zu freuen – du meinst, du kennst ihn nicht? Dann lernst du ihn eben heute kennen!“

Jensen lächelte sie dankbar an. Irgendwie schaffte sie es immer, die richtigen Worte zu finden, um ihn wieder aufzumuntern. Was jedoch nicht bedeutete, dass er ihre Worte auch direkt so akzeptieren konnte. Auf gedanklicher Ebene stimmte er ihr zu, aber schuldig fühlte er sich dennoch.

„Außerdem – bei meinem ersten Mann wusste ich auch nach dem ersten Treffen, dass wir entweder heiraten würden oder dass ich ihn nie wieder sehen würde.“

„Ja – und dann?“

„Naja, wir haben geheiratet?“

Jensen verdrehte leicht die Augen.

„Ja, aber ‚ _erster_ ‘ Mann?“

„Achso, ja, nach einem Jahr war das dann wieder vorbei – aber es war ein tolles Jahr!“

„Super! Total motivierend!“ Jensen schnaubte.

„Ach, das heißt doch nichts. Ich will nur sagen, vertraue einfach deinem Gefühl und lass dich darauf ein, dann wird das schon alles. Und wenn nicht, dann hast du es wenigstens versucht.“

Jensen seufzte und kurz blieben sie einfach stumm nebeneinander sitzen. Dann stand er auf. „Danke. Ich bin echt froh, dass du an deinem ersten Termin hier bei mir hereingekommen bist.“ Er lächelte sie an. „Aber jetzt sollten wir doch mal mit den Übungen beginnen, meinst du nicht auch?“


	10. Chapter 10

(Jared’s POV)

 

Jared klopfte an die Tür seines WG-Partners.

„Chad? Ich müsste mal in den Spiegel schauen.“

Er selbst hatte in seinem Zimmer keinen Spiegel – und der kleine Spiegel im Badezimmer war eindeutig zu klein, um sich darin ganz betrachten zu können. Und da es Jared darum ging, sein Outfit zu betrachten und zu entscheiden, ob er sich für sein Treffen mit Jensen so anziehen konnte, musste er eben Chad’s Spiegel nehmen. Warum der allerdings einen so großen Spiegel in seinem Zimmer hatte, erschloss sich Jared nicht wirklich – so wenig, wie dieser sich um sein Äußeres zu kümmern schien und so oft, wie Jess ihn dazu gebracht hatte, sich noch einmal umzuziehen, bevor sie ausgingen… _Ich muss mir unbedingt selbst einen Spiegel kaufen._

Die Tür öffnete sich und sein Kumpel machte ihm Platz. Jared stellte sich vor den Spiegel. Er trug Jeans und ein kariertes Hemd darüber. Kritisch betrachtete er seine Wahl und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Nein, viel zu spießig“, murmelte er und verschwand wieder in seinem eigenen Zimmer. Statt des Hemdes zog er sich ein einfaches graues Shirt über und lief wieder zurück zum Spiegel und Chad, der inzwischen auf seinem Bett saß und ihn amüsiert beobachtete. Jared seufzte, als er sein Spiegelbild sah.

„Zu langweilig“, grummelte er dann, um abermals zu seinem Kleiderschrank zu laufen und doch wieder ein Hemd herauszuziehen – ein hell- und dunkellila kartiertes – das er dann offen über das Shirt zog.

„Das wird wahrscheinlich zu warm werden“, meinte er, als er wieder vor dem Spiegel stand.

_Aber es sieht so weit gut aus. Muss jetzt reichen._

Er drehte sich zu Chad um. Trotz dessen miserablen Geschmacks, was Kleidung betraf, fragte er ihn nach seiner Meinung: „Und? Geht das?“

„Jared. Zieh das einfach an, es wird ihm schon gefallen, egal was es ist.“ Jared wollte protestieren, aber Chad grinste nur und sprach einfach weiter. „Hey. Ich bin doch nicht blind. Seit du diesen Jensen hier letztens bei uns angeschleppt hast, bist du die ganze Zeit so hibbelig. Und seit er abends angerufen hat, hast du praktisch nicht mehr aufgehört zu grinsen. Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass er ‚nur ein Kumpel‘ ist, Schwachsinn. Keine Ahnung, was da zwischen euch läuft, aber halt es fest, ja? Lass ihn nicht gehen.“

Jared, der anfangs noch hatte protestieren wollen, war nun überrascht von der Wendung und schloss seinen Mund wieder. Er hatte Scherze erwartet oder Warnungen – aber ganz sicher nicht, dass Chad im plötzlich raten würde, Jensen nicht gehen zu lassen.

„Uhm.“

Etwas Geistreicheres fiel ihm dazu erst mal nicht ein. Chad’s Blick wanderte kurz zur Seite. Als er wieder zu sprechen begann, schaute er Jared wieder an.

„Hey, Jared. Ich weiß, dass ich ihn letzter Zeit ein beschissener Freund gewesen bin, ich war nie da und es tut mir auch Leid. Aber selbst dann habe ich mitbekommen, wie einsam du bist – und das hätte auch nichts geändert, wenn ich öfter da gewesen wäre. Aber jetzt ist es anders… also lass dich drauf ein, okay?“

Jared nickte nur perplex. Chad rutschte etwas auf seinem Bett herum und grummelte dann: „Und sieh mich bloß nicht so an, nicht dass du mich gleich noch umarmst oder so was. Jetzt verschwinde, sonst kommst du zu spät.“

Jared musste grinsen. „Das ist doch schon eher der Chad, den ich kenne und liebe.“ Er lachte, als Chad sein Kissen nach ihm warf, und ging hinaus. Dann schnappte er sich nach einem letzten Blick in den Spiegel seine Schlüssel und sein Portemonnaie, stopfte beides in seine Hosentaschen und machte sich auf dein Weg zu „Nele’s Pub“.

 

(Jensen’s POV)

 

Die Bar war in der Nähe der Uni, auf die Mackenzie ging. „Nele’s Bar“ war in großen Neon-Buchstaben über dem Eingang zu lesen. Als Jensen sie betrat, war er überrascht, wie voll es war. Immerhin war es Donnerstagabend, nicht Freitag oder Samstag. Aber wahrscheinlich kamen viele Studenten her, die entweder am nächsten Morgen keine Vorlesung hatten oder denen diese einfach egal war.

Jensen blickte sich suchend im Raum um und entdeckte Jared dann an der Bar. Er saß auf einem der Barhocker, die Bar im Rücken, die Arme hinter sich auf die Theke gestützt, sodass seine Brustmuskeln sich unter dem Shirt deutlich abmalten. Jensen zog scharf die Luft ein.

_Wow. Er sieht echt heiß aus! Ob sich die Muskeln wohl auch so anfühlen, wie sie aussehen?_

Er beeilte sich, seinen Blick von Jareds Brust zu lösen. _Huh. Okay. Das war definitiv kein platonischer Gedanke. Urgh, reiß dich zusammen, Jensen._

Lächelnd lief er auf Jared zu, der ebenfalls lächelnd aufstand, sobald er ihn sah. Dann standen sie voreinander und Jensen wusste nicht, wie er ihn vernünftig begrüßen sollte. Jared anscheinend auch nicht, entschied sich dann aber, Jensen einfach auf die Schulter zu klopfen.

„Hi, schön dich zu sehen“, meinte er dabei.

„Hi. Wartest du schon lange?“

„Nein, nein, ich bin auch eben erst angekommen. Wollen wir was trinken?“

Jensen nickte und sie bestellten sich beide beim Barmann ein Bier. Sobald sie es hatten, zeigte Jared in Richtung eines Tisches in einer Nische und begann, sich seinen Weg durch die Menge dorthin zu bahnen. Jensen nutzte den Vorteil von Jareds Größe und blieb einfach dicht hinter ihm, sodass er keine Probleme hatte, ihm zu folgen. Dann setzten sie sich an den Tisch, sich gegenüber. Nach einer kurzen Pause, in der beide einfach nur an ihren Bieren nippten und Jensen verzweifelt nach etwas suchte, wie er das Gespräch beginnen könnte, war es Jared, der ihr Schweigen durchbrach.

„So. Wir sollten dann also wohl mal besprechen, wie wir uns offiziell kennen gelernt haben und wie wir uns verliebt haben-“

An dieser Stelle stockte er kurz, was Jensen nicht entging. _Ist er auch nervös?_

„- und all das, damit wir der Befragung deiner Schwester standhalten können.“ Jared grinste und Jensen entspannte sich.

„Jepp. Ich würde ihr sogar zutrauen, dass sie uns die gleichen Fragen stellt, wenn der jeweils andere gerade auf der Toilette ist oder Getränke holt, um unsere Antworten zu vergleichen und zu analysieren… sie studiert Psychologie und neigt dazu, uns alle als Versuchsobjekte zu benutzen.“

Jared lachte und ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in Jensens Bauch aus.

„Also nichts trinken und nicht aufs Klo gehen, okay, ist gemerkt. Übrigens erklärt das jetzt auch, warum mir deine Schwester bekannt vorkam – ich studiere auch Psychologie. Naja, also Wirtschaftspsychologie, das ist ja doch nochmal was anderes. Keine Angst, ich analysiere meine Mitmenschen nicht immer direkt. Zumindest nicht bewusst.“ Er grinste schelmisch.

„Ach! Jetzt wundert es mich nicht mehr, dass ihr beiden sofort ganz gut miteinander klar kamt.“ Es überraschte Jensen, dass Jared noch studierte, irgendwie hatte er ihn älter geschätzt. „Wie alt bist du eigentlich? Und wie ist das Studium so, in welchem Semester bist du?“

„Das sind ja ganz schön viele Fragen auf einmal“, grinst Jared ihn an. „Ich bin 23 und im letzten Semester und das ist jetzt auch bald vorbei, im Moment sind viele Klausuren. Aber es hat mir viel Spaß gemacht. Irgendwie ist es auch ein bisschen traurig, dass es jetzt vorbei ist, aber ich bin auf jeden Fall sehr gespannt, wie es jetzt weiter geht. Ich schreibe im Moment auch einige Bewerbungen, bisher habe ich leider noch nichts.“

Jensen bemerkte die Veränderung von Jareds Gesichtsausdruck bei seinem letzten Satz, eine Mischung aus Traurigkeit und Bitterkeit, vermutete Jensen. _Wahrscheinlich hat er gerade eine Absage bekommen…_

Jared erzählte noch ein bisschen weiter von seinem Studium und fragte dann nach Jensens Arbeit. Dieser erzählte ihm davon, dass es schon in der Schule sein Ziel gewesen sei, Physiotherapeut zu werden. Er erzählte ihm von ein paar besonders schrägen Patienten, was Jared zum Lachen brachte und Jensen wieder dieses warme Gefühl bescherte. Jensen konnte nicht umhin, Jareds volles, tiefes Lachen zu bewundern. Dann driftete ihr Gespräch ab und sie redeten über Filme und Hobbies („Ich schraube nach der Arbeit gerne ab und zu an Autos herum, was bei meinem Auto aber auch nötig ist, um es ihn Schuss zu halten“) und ebendiesen Autos („Ja stimmt, der Impala! Wow! Ein tolles Auto!“). Zwischendurch holte Jensen ein zweites Bier für beide, dann Jared ein drittes. Jensen wurde immer lockerer und fühlte sich wohl. _Es ist so einfach, mit ihm zu sprechen._

Irgendwann zog Jared dann sein Hemd aus, das er über dem T-Shirt trug, und offenbarte somit seine Armmuskeln. Jensen konnte nicht anders, als sie kurz anzustarren und auch danach rutschte sein Blick immer mal wieder dorthin. Er wollte es eigentlich gar nicht, aber er konnte sich nicht helfen. Immerhin war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass Jared davon nichts mitbekam.

Die beiden Männer lachten viel und sprachen einfach über dies und das, erzählten sich gegenseitig Geschichten vom Studium oder der Arbeit, von früher, wie es sich im Gesprächsverlauf ergab. Irgendwann fiel Jensen dann auf, dass es schon Mitternacht war.

„Oh, schon so spät! Uhm, ich müsste dann leider mal gehen, ich muss morgen früh raus, ich habe schon früh morgens einen Termin…“

„Klar, kein Problem, ich müsste auch früh raus, hab noch viel zu tun fürs Studium.“

Sie standen beide auf und brachten auf dem Weg nach draußen noch ihre leeren Bierflaschen an der Theke vorbei. Wieder draußen blieben sie stehen und wandten sich einander zu.

„Bevor das gleich merkwürdig wird, weil wir uns verabschieden und dann feststellen, dass wir in die gleiche Richtung laufen – wohin musst du?“ fragte Jared ihn.

Jensen lachte leicht und deutete schräg hinter sich. „Dorthin.“

„Okay, ich muss in die andere Richtung – wir können uns also verabschieden.“

Jared hielt ihm die Hand hin und als Jensen sie ergriff, zog Jared ihn in eine halbe Umarmung, seinen linken Arm auf Jensens rechtem Schulterblatt. Jensen war zunächst überrascht über diese vertraute Geste, tat es dann Jared aber nach und genoss die Nähe. Als sie sich dann kurz darauf wieder voneinander trennten, fand Jensen es fast schon schade. _Okay, nicht nur fast._

„Wir telefonieren dann, ja?“ fragte Jared, während er begann, ein paar Schritte rückwärts zu laufen, um Jensen noch anzusehen, während sie sprachen.

„Ja. Dann bis demnächst!“ antwortete Jensen und hob die Hand zum Abschied, sich ebenfalls in Bewegung setzend. Jared erwiderte die Geste und wandte sich ab.

Erst als Jensen wieder zu Hause war und im Bett lag, nachdem seine Gedanken während der ganzen Zeit vorher um den Abend mit Jared gekreist waren, fiel ihm auf, dass sie den eigentlichen Grund für das Treffen vollkommen vergessen hatten – sie wussten immer noch nicht, was sie eigentlich morgen seiner Schwester erzählen wollten, wie sie sich kennen gelernt hatten und ähnliches. Schnell schrieb er noch eine kurze Nachricht an Jared: „Was erzählen wir denn jetzt eigentlich morgen meiner Schwester?“

Kaum 30 Sekunden später war Jared’s Antwort auch schon da: „Upps. Haha, wir sind schon schlau. Ich überleg mir was, ich ruf dich dann morgen nochmal an ;)“

Im Moment aufgrund seiner Müdigkeit vollauf zufrieden mit der Antwort legte Jensen sein Handy auf den Nachttisch, stellte seinen Wecker für den nächsten Morgen und schlief ein.


	11. Chapter 11

_Jensen steht an Danneel’s Grab, es regnet. Natürlich, Sonnenschein wäre auch total unpassend. Plötzlich steht Danneel neben ihm und Jensen zuckt zusammen. „Wie konntest du mich nur so schnell vergessen? Nicht einmal angerufen hast du!“_

_„Aber Dede – du bist doch tot, wie soll ich dich denn anrufen?“_

_„Du hättest es ja wenigstens versuchen können! Aber einfach so mit diesem Jared wegzulaufen!“_

_„Ich bin doch nicht mit ihm weggelaufen! Wir sind ja noch nicht einmal wirklich Freunde, geschweige denn mehr!“_

_Danneel schaut ihn ungläubig an, wie sie es schon so oft zuvor getan hatte._

_„Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht! Wie du bei jeder Berührung rot wirst, wie du dich freust, wenn du ihn siehst oder sogar nur seine Stimme am Telefon hörst – ach was, es reicht schon, den albernen Spitznamen, unter dem er sich eingespeichert hat, auf dem Display zu sehen, und du bist so aufgeregt und nervös wie ein Teenager, der sich zum ersten Mal verliebt!“_

_Bevor Jensen verzweifelt etwas darauf erwidern kann, stehen plötzlich seine Eltern neben Danneel  und seine Mutter sieht ihn angewidert an, so wie sie sonst nur Käfer, Spinnen und ähnliches anschaut._

_„Wie kannst du uns das nur antun! Ein Mann! Wie kannst du nur, was sollen denn unsere Freunde denken, was sollen wir ihnen denn erzählen? Dass du einen Mann heiraten wirst? Die werden nie wieder ein Wort mit uns sprechen! Hast du da auch nur einmal dran gedacht? Hast du auch nur eine Sekunde lang an uns gedacht?“_

_„Aber Mama, ich dachte, ihr hättet damit kein Problem, ich wollte doch nicht, ich meine, geht es denn nicht darum, dass ich glücklich bin? Und, also-“_

_Doch bevor er weitersprechen konnte, schaltete sich Danneel wieder ein, deren Gesicht auf einmal tränenüberströmt ist._

_„Ach, auf einmal gibst du es also doch zu? Dass ihr ein Paar seid? Dass du Gefühle für ihn hast? Das wird ja immer besser. Nicht einmal mehr Scham hast du. Unglaublich. Und nicht einmal erwähnt hast du ihn mir gegenüber. Oder dass du auch auf Männer stehst. Stattdessen lässt du mich einfach für diesen Jared sitzen!“_

_Verzweifelt blickt Jensen zu seinen Eltern, doch statt ihnen steht nun Jared dort._

_„Sie hat schon Recht, Jensen. Sie einfach so zu verlassen, das macht man doch nicht!“_

_„Aber sie hat mich doch verlassen!“_

_Bevor Jared etwas antworten konnte, klingelte Jensens Handy. „Simple Man“ von Lynyrd  Skynyrd ertönte. Erst leise, dann immer lauter. Er schaute zu Jared, konnte diesen aber kaum noch sehen._

_***_

„Be a simple kind of man…“

Jensen tastete nach dem Ausschalter für seinen Wecker und ließ sich wieder in sein Kissen sinken, eine Hand über den Augen.

_Urgh, was für ein Traum._

Jensen wusste zwar auf einer rationalen Ebene, dass seine Eltern so etwas niemals sagen würden, dass Danneel natürlich nicht wirklich dort oder tot war und Jared ihn ebenso wenig verurteilte, aber dennoch machten ihm die Dinge, die sein Unterbewusstsein da produziert hatte, zu schaffen.

*

Als Jensen später am Tag die Unterlagen für den nächsten Patienten durchging, klingelte sein Telefon. Als er Jareds Namen sah – beziehungsweise noch immer „Dein Retter ;)“ – merkte er, wie sein Herz plötzlich etwas schneller schlug. Ohne allzu viel darüber nachzudenken, nahm er schnell den Anruf an und begrüßte Jared.

„Hey! Und, hast du eine Lösung für unser Mackenzie-Problem?“

„Jepp, hab ich!“ Jared klang aufgeregt und fing begeistert an, ihm seine Idee zu erzählen, was Jensen trotz seiner negativen Erinnerungen an den Traum mal wieder zum Lächeln brachte.

„Ich habe mir gedacht, wir könnten ihr doch einfach erzählen, dass ein Kumpel von mir einer deiner Patienten ist. Und ich habe ihn einmal begleitet und dann nochmal, weil du irgendwie ziemlich heißt bist-“

Bei diesem Satz merkte Jensen, wie ihm die Wärme in die Wangen schoss. Nur gut, dass Jared ihn gerade nicht sehen konnte.

„Und dann hat Chad – ich dachte, es ist einfacher, wenn ich den Namen von jemandem nehme, der tatsächlich ein Kumpel ist und im Notfall mitspielen könnte – mit dir darüber gesprochen und ein Treffen arrangiert und so hat sich das Ganze dann entwickelt. Was hältst du davon?“

„Klingt super!“

„Okay! Dann kann ja heute Abend nichts mehr schief gehen. Du arbeitest gerade noch, oder?“

„Ja, ich habe gleich noch einen Patienten, aber der ist okay, ziemlich still, aber das ist eigentlich auch mal ganz angenehm. Ich muss gerade noch die Unterlagen zusammensortieren und nach ihm habe ich dann frei.“

„Dann stör ich dich mal nicht weiter. Also bis heute Abend dann!“

„Bis dann!“

*

Jensen zog sich gerade ein schwarzes Shirt über, als es an der Tür klingelte. Er eilte zur Tür und fand eine fröhlich grinsende Mackenzie davor. Etwas überrascht begrüßte er sie.

„Mac! Ich wusste nicht, dass du herkommen wolltest…?“

„Ich auch nicht, aber ich war früh dran und dachte mir, dass wir ja auch gemeinsam zur Bar gehen können. Wo ist Jared?“

Suchend blickte sie an ihm vorbei in den Raum.

„Der – äh – musste nochmal in seine Wohnung, wegen der Kleidung und so.“

Zu Jensens Erleichterung zuckte Mackenzie nur mit den Schultern.

„Okay. Können wir dann los?“

„Jaja, mach mal nicht so viel Stress.“

Jensen kontrollierte nochmal, dass er auch das Fenster im Schlafzimmer geschlossen hatte, nahm sich Handy, Schlüssel und etwas Geld und verließ dann mit Mackenzie die Wohnung.

 

Letztendlich war es ein lustiger Abend. Jared war fast gleichzeitig mit ihnen angekommen und sie hatten sich eine kleine Ecke gesucht. Wie erwartet hatte Mackenzie sie über alles ausgefragt, aber Jared hatte sich anscheinend noch ein paar mehr Gedanken zu ihrer Geschichte gemacht, jedenfalls schmückte er diese noch mit allen möglichen Details aus, bis Jensen fast selbst glaubte, es sei tatsächlich so abgelaufen. An Jared war definitiv ein Schauspieler verloren gegangen. Und als Jensen zwischendurch von der Toilette wiedergekommen war, die er trotz seiner eigenen Warnung besucht hatte, fand er die beiden ausgelassen über einen Professor an der Uni lachend. Anscheinend waren sie in einem der großen Kurse sogar gemeinsam, waren sich nur bisher noch nie über den Weg gelaufen.

Aber sobald Jensen wieder da war, galt Jareds Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihm. Als Jensen das bemerkte, breitete sich ein kleines Flattern in seinem Bauch aus. Genauso wie es auch all die kleinen, so beiläufig wirkenden Berührungen taten – Jareds Schulter, die seine eigene streifte, Jareds Hand, die sich auf seinen Arm legte, Jareds Knie, das an seines stieß. Es war Jensen zwar klar, dass Jared das alles nur tat, um ihre Beziehung gegenüber Mackenzie glaubwürdig darzustellen, aber das konnte das Kribbeln dennoch nicht unterdrücken. Was, wie ihm klar wurde, Danneels Worte in seinem Traum zu einem Teil bestätigte.

_Na super._


	12. Chapter 12

(Jared’s POV)

_Zwei Wochen später._

„He, Chad, wo soll die Kiste hin, auf der „UW und so“ drauf steht?“

Jared stand am unteren Rand der Treppe in der Wohnung von Jess mit einem Karton in den Armen und betrachtete das Chaos aus Kisten und Tüten im Flur vor ihm, während er auf die Antwort seines Kumpels wartete. Niemals hätte er geglaubt, dass die Sachen, die vorher in Chads Zimmer gepasst hatten, plus ein paar wenige andere, die in ihrer WG verstreut gewesen waren, hinterher so viele Kisten brauchen würden – vor allem, da die meisten Möbelstücke in der WG geblieben waren.

„Äh, Schlafzimmer, hier oben, zweite Tür rechts“, ertönte dann dessen Stimme gedämpft und ein wenig gepresst – Jared vermutete, dass er gerade selbst Kisten zu ihrem Zielort beförderte.

„Du weißt schon, dass ich nicht zum ersten Mal hier bin? Ich weiß durchaus wo das Schlafzimmer ist“, gab Jared mit einem leichten Lachen zurück, erhielt aber keine Antwort. Chad war durch den Umzug zu Jess viel nervöser, als Jared es ihm zugetraut hätte.

Als Jared oben ankam und die Kiste im gewünschten Zimmer abgestellt hatte, fand er seinen Freund dort auf dem Bett sitzend. Er ließ sich neben ihm auf den Rücken fallen und streckte sich auf der Decke aus. Für kurze Zeit schwiegen die beiden einfach nur. Dann stütze Jared sich auf die Unterarme, um Chad ansehen zu können.

„Wo ist eigentlich Jess? Ich habe sie nicht mehr gesehen, seit ich die letzte Ladung an Zeugs geholt hab.“

Chad drehte sich zu ihm.

„Ach, Adrienne hat sie angerufen, wegen einer Krise mit ihrer Freundin, Jess meinte, sie hätten sich gestritten und Adrienne wäre völlig fertig und hätte Angst, dass sie sich trennen würden.“

„Pffff, also von dem, was ich über die beiden gehört habe, trennen die sich in hundert Jahren nicht, schon gar nicht so kurz vor ihrer Hochzeit. Aber okay, verstehe. Immerhin ist dein Zeug jetzt hier und ich muss mich nicht länger jeden Tag mit dir abgeben.“

Chad schlug nach ihm, aber Jared grinste nur.

„Aber wo wir schon von Beziehungen sprechen – wie läufts eigentlich mit Jensen?“

Jared öffnete den Mund, aber bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, ergänzte Chad noch: „Und komm gar nicht auf die Idee, deine Gefühle zu verleugnen, über den Punkt sind wir schon längst hinaus.“

Daraufhin schloss Jared den Mund kurz wieder, weil genau das war durchaus sein erster Impuls gewesen. Aber natürlich hatte Chad Recht. Jared seufzte resigniert.

„Wir haben ein paar Mal telefoniert, aber uns nicht nochmal getroffen.“

Chad sah ihn überrascht an. „Nicht? Warum denn das?“

Jared zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ sich wieder ganz auf den Rücken sinken. An die Decke starrend sprach er weiter.

„Naja, er hat immer davon gesprochen, wie müde er in letzter Zeit ist, und ich weiß ja auch gar nicht, ob er mich überhaupt treffen will, immerhin habe ich mich ja mehr oder weniger einfach in sein Leben gedrängt und-

„So ein Quatsch!“, unterbrach ihn Chad bestimmt. „Ruf ihn jetzt auf der Stelle an und frag ihn, ob er sich auf ein Bier mit dir treffen will! Du immer mit deinen Selbstzweifeln. Wenn du so weiter machst, sucht er sich vielleicht noch wirklich jemand anderes, aber sonst? Er hat immerhin zugestimmt, dass du seinen Verlobten, seinen _Verlobten_ , spielst-“

„Da kannte er mich aber noch nicht!“ Genauso wie Chads wurde auch Jareds Stimme energischer.

„-und von dem, was ich so mitbekommen habe, habt ihr euch doch bei den zwei oder drei Treffen super verstanden! Mein Gott, du hast ihn sogar schon in unsere Wohnung geschleppt gehabt, er hat in deinem verdammten Bett geschlafen! Damit hattest du doch auch kein Problem!“

„Aber da habe ich auch noch nicht-“ Jared unterbrach sich und Chad sah ihn nur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, bis Jared seufzte und mit leiserer Stimme weitersprach.

„-noch nicht… ich meine – Gefühle für ihn gehabt? Ach, keine Ahnung!“

Chad griff nach Jareds Handy, das ihm aus der Hosentasche aufs Bett gerutscht war, und hielt es ihm hin.

„Jetzt ruf ihn endlich an!“

Als Jared es nur anstarrte und sonst keine Anstalten machte, das Handy zu nehmen, ging er die Kontakte durch, bis er Jensen gefunden hatte und hielt den Daumen über dem Feld für Anrufen.

„Soll ich anrufen oder machst du es selbst?“

Da er wusste, dass es keine leere Drohung war, nahm Jared ihm das Handy resigniert ab und drückte auf den grünen Hörer.

 

(Jensen‘s POV)

Vorfreude darüber, Jared nach über zwei Wochen wiederzusehen, breitete sich in Jensen aus. Er hatte schon Angst gehabt, Jared hätte sich die ganze Sache anders überlegt und hätte keine Lust mehr, seinen Verlobten zu spielen, was er ihm sicher nicht hätte verübeln können. Aber er hatte doch auch gedacht, dass sie sich gut verstanden und hatte Jareds übliche gute Laune und sein Lachen vermisst. Er war froh, dass Jared ihn gefragt hatte, ob sie sich in einer Bar treffen wollten, denn er selbst hätte wahrscheinlich nie gefragt, in der Angst, dass er zu aufdringlich wirken würde.

Ohne das Lächeln unterdrücken zu können, legte er sein Handy wieder auf dem Nachttisch ab und ging zu seinem Kleiderschrank, um sich ein Outfit für das Treffen in einer Stunde zusammenzusuchen. Doch nur eine Minute später – Jensen schwankte gerade zwischen einem graublauen und einem schwarzen Shirt – klingelte sein Handy erneut.

Lächelnd nahm er ab, ohne auf das Display zu schauen, und gab ein beschwingtes „Hi!“ von sich, in der Erwartung, eine ähnlich fröhliche Begrüßung von Jared zu hören, der irgendetwas vergessen hatte zu sagen, und drehte sich wieder zum Kleiderschrank um.

„Jensen?“

Mitten in der Drehung erstarrte er, das Lächeln gefror ihm auf den Lippen. Diese so vertraute Stimme war die letzte, die er gerade erwartet hatte, zu hören. Unfähig, zu reagieren, blieb er einfach stumm stehen.

„Jensen? Bist du dran?“

Er räusperte sich und befreite sich aus seiner Erstarrung. Langsam ging er zum Bett und ließ sich, noch immer komplett aus der Fassung gebracht, darauf sinken.

„Uhm. Ja. Ich- Danneel??“

„Ehm, ja. Also. Ich wollte – oh mann, es tut mir so leid, dass ich dich einfach hab sitzen lassen. Aber ich war einfach nicht – ich wollte nichts so Festes und naja, also irgendwie war ich in diese Beziehung reingerutscht und dir war es so ernst und dann habe ich es nicht beendet, weil ich dich nicht verletzen wollte-“

Während Danneel gesprochen hatte, war in Jensen eine Wut aufgestiegen, die ihn selbst überraschte. Er stand wieder auf und während er in seinem Schlafzimmer praktisch hin- und herrannte, sprudelten all die angestauten Gefühle der letzten Wochen aus ihm heraus.

„Na, das hast du ja super hinbekommen! Verdammt Dee! Warum hast du denn nie etwas gesagt!? Du hättest mir von Anfang an sagen sollen, dass du nichts Festes willst oder dass du mich nicht liebst oder was auch immer und erst Recht, wenn du gemerkt hast, dass es mir ernst war! Was hast du denn gedacht, was passieren würde? Dass ich einfach eines Tages morgens aufwache und mir denke – ach, eigentlich ist es mir doch nicht so ernst mit der Frau, mit der ich das letzte halbe Jahr oder vielleicht auch mehr verbracht habe, also wenn du jetzt mit mir Schluss machen willst, ist das okay?? Und selbst als du von meinen Antragsplänen erfahren hast, wie auch immer, selbst dann hast du dich entschieden, nichts zu sagen? Einfach weiterzumachen, so zu tun, als wäre alles super, nur um mich dann in dem verdammten Restaurant mit dem verdammten Ring sitzen zu lassen und einfach abzuhauen? Was zur Hölle, Dee? Wer tut denn so etwas??“

Schwer atmend ließ er sich auf den Boden sinken und lehnte den Kopf gegen das Fußende des Bettes. Während er versuchte, sich zu beruhigen, herrschte auch am anderen Ende der Leitung erst einmal Stille. Dann begann Danneel wieder zu sprechen, ihre Stimme klang kleinlaut und ein wenig verzweifelt, sie rang um eine Erklärung.

„Ich… ich kam damit einfach nicht klar, ich konnte nicht – es tut mir auch leid, das war echt beschissen von mir, ich hätte es dir wenigstens irgendwie sagen können-“

„Allerdings!“, schnaubte Jensen.

„-aber es ging so schnell alles und dann habe ich den Ring gefunden und dann hast du mich in dieses Restaurant eingeladen und – es tut mir leid. Deswegen habe ich auch angerufen. Ich wollte mich entschuldigen. Es tut mir leid.“

Danneel wartete offensichtlich auf eine Reaktion, dass Jensen ihre Entschuldigung entweder annahm oder eben nicht, aber Jensen blieb für eine Weile stumm. Als er sich soweit beruhigt hatte, dass er sich bereit für eine Antwort fühlte, überraschte er sich selbst damit, wie gefasst er nun doch war, nachdem er Danneel seine Meinung gesagt hatte und all das losgeworden war.

„Okay.“

„Okay?“ Danneel klang überrascht. Was nicht weiter verwunderlich war, Jensen war schließlich selbst erstaunt über das Wort, das gerade seine Lippen verlassen hatte.

„Ja. Okay. Ich vergebe dir.“

„Uhm, nun, dann, danke. Das… ich bin etwas überrascht, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Aber auch erleichtert. Also… dann, man sieht sich vielleicht irgendwann mal wieder?“

Jensen gab ein ungläubiges Schnauben von sich, antwortete aber dennoch: „Ja, vielleicht.“

„Naja, also dann, bis dann mal. Und tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich mich so bescheuert verhalten hab.“

„Hm-mm. Bis dann.“

Damit legte Jensen auf, blieb noch eine Weile sitzen und versuchte, das Gespräche zu verarbeiten und sich über seine eigenen Gefühle klar zu werden, bevor ihm auffiel, dass er sich besser umzog und losging, damit er nicht zu spät zu seinem Treffen mit Jared kam.


	13. Chapter 13

_(Jensen’s POV)_

_Zwei Wochen später._

Inzwischen war es Ende April. Es war ein sonniger Samstag und Jensen und Jared saßen zusammen in Jensens kleinem Garten. An dem Abend, an dem Danneel Jensen angerufen hatte, hatte er danach Jared davon erzählt, hatte seiner Trauer um, und Wut auf Danneel Platz gemacht und Jared hatte einfach zugehört und ihn dann umarmt. Und an diesem Abend war es beiden auch ohne Worte klar gewesen, dass sie sich von nun an öfter treffen würden, aus welchen Gründen auch immer.

Und so war es dann auch gekommen, mal war Jensen in Jareds Wohnung, dann hatte Jared Jensens Wohnung das erste Mal besucht, mal waren sie abends im Pub, mal tagsüber im Park. Aber die meiste Zeit hatten sie doch recht schweigend verbracht, da Jareds Abschlussprüfungen für sein Studium anstanden und er fast durchgehend am Lernen war. Auch heute hatte Jared seine Uni-Sachen mitgenommen und lernte, während Jensen daneben saß und ein Buch las. Auf einer rationalen Ebene war es Jensen durchaus bewusst, dass es nicht unbedingt üblich für Freunde war, wie schnell sie so vertraut miteinander waren, dass sie sich eigentlich doch kaum vorher getroffen hatten und nun kam Jared zum Lernen zu ihm, nur damit sie in der Nähe des jeweils anderen waren – aber es fühlte sich gleichzeitig auch einfach so natürlich an, dass es Jensen nicht schwer viel, nicht allzu sehr darüber nachzudenken und es einfach zu genießen.

Es war lange her, dass er jemanden gehabt hatte, mit dem er einfach Zeit verbringen und reden konnte, mal abgesehen von Danneel. Und Grace, aber die war ja schließlich doch seine Patientin, und so viel er ihr auch von sich erzählte, er sah sie genau zu ihren Terminen und das war es dann. Beim letzten Termin hatte Grace ihn wieder einmal auf Jared angesprochen und angemerkt, dass er ihm gut tat, woraufhin Jensen das Thema schnell gewechselt hatte.

„Jensen?“

„Mh?“ Er schreckte aus seinen Erinnerungen auf und blickte über den Tisch, von wo aus Jared ihn belustigt ansah. „Hast du etwas gesagt?“

Jared wurde wieder ernst. „Ja. Also… ich habe da ein Problem. Ich habe letztens mal nachgerechnet und… ich kann die Wohnung alleine absolut nicht bezahlen. Ich dachte erst, ich bekäme das schon irgendwie hin, nachdem Chad ausgezogen ist, aber es ist einfach zu viel. Mit der Uni und den Prüfungen habe ich keine Zeit für einen vernünftigen Job und das Geld reicht einfach nicht für Wohnung, Studium, Essen und was man sonst noch so braucht. Deswegen – du kennst nicht zufällig jemanden, der irgendwo in der Nähe was Billiges vermietet oder so? Oder könntest du eventuell deine Patienten fragen, ob die irgendwen kennen? Dann könnte ich, sobald die Prüfungen vorbei sind, umziehen und mir dann einen Job suchen.“

Hoffnungsvoll sah er Jensen an.

„Also ich wüsste leider nichts, aber klar, ich kann meine Patienten fragen…“ Er schaute Jared nachdenklich an und eine Idee begann sich in seinem Kopf zu formen. Eine Idee, die ihm Adrenalin oder irgendwelche Hormone in die Adern schießen ließ und ihn aufgeregt werden ließ, ihm aber auch gleichzeitig Angst machte – noch mehr, weil er deswegen so aufgeregt war. Langsam, vorsichtig sprach er weiter, Jareds Miene genau beobachtend.

„Aber… also, wenn du möglichst schnell eine Wohnungsmöglichkeit brauchst… ich habe ein Gästebett, in dem sonst Mac schläft, wenn sie mich besucht, oder ich, wenn meine Eltern da sind und in meinem Bett schlafen, also, weil meins ein Doppelbett ist -“ Jensen versuchte, gegen die Idee, dass sie das Gästebett ja gar nicht bräuchten und Jared einfach bei ihm im Doppelbett schlafen könnte, anzukämpfen, „- jedenfalls, du könntest doch einfach in dem Gästebett schlafen, bis du etwas gefunden hast, also, wenn das für dich in Ordnung ist, meine ich, ich verstehe es natürlich vollkommen, wenn du lieber alleine irgendwo wohnen willst, ohne mich die ganze Zeit um dich zu haben.“

Während Jensen gesprochen hatte, hatte sich ein Lächeln auf Jareds Gesicht ausgebreitet. „Das wäre super! Wenn das für dich okay ist? Schließlich müsstest du auch mich dann die ganze Zeit ertragen und ich würde ziemlich viel hier sein, erst noch mit meinem Lernen und dann ohne Uni? Aber wenn das für dich kein Problem ist, dann wäre das genial! Danke!!“

Sie grinsten sich an und dann kam Jared zu ihm, um ihn zum Dank zu umarmen. Jensen stand schnell auf, um eine unangenehme Sitz-Steh-Umarmung zu vermeiden und wurde von der Heftigkeit von Jareds Umarmung überrascht. Nachdem er sich von seiner Überraschung erholt hatte, erwiderte er die Umarmung und stellte er sich unbewusst auf die Zehenspitzen, damit Jared sich nicht zu ihm herunterbeugen musste.

Es fühlte sich gut an, Jared zu umarmen – sehr gut sogar. Und Jensen fiel erneut auf, wie gut Jared roch und atmete automatisch tief ein. Als ihm das, und die Länge der nun doch schon eine Weile andauernden Umarmung, auffiel, räusperte er sich und ließ Jared los. Er vermied es, Jared in die Augen zu schauen.

„So, also ab wann muss ich dich dann hier ertragen?“

„Ah, nun, am besten wäre ab morgen, weil heute ist schon der 29. und ich hatte schon mit meinem Vermieter gesprochen – wenn ich die Miete für den nächsten Monat nicht zahlen will, muss ich sie bis zum 01. frei haben. Ist sowieso schon super nett von ihm, dass er mich ohne Kündigungsfrist aus dem Vertrag rauslässt.“ Entschuldigend sah er Jensen an. „Immer noch okay?“

„Klar.“

Erleichterung und Freude breitete sich auf Jareds Gesicht aus.

„Aber ist das mit deinem Lernen nicht ein bisschen problematisch? Wenn du nächste Woche deine Prüfungen hast, brauchst das Wochenende nicht, um dich vorzubereiten?“

„Uh, du hast Recht. Ich bin zwar soweit durch, aber ein bisschen Wiederholung wäre schon noch gut. Ich werde Chad fragen, ob er hilft, ich habe ihm schließlich auch bei seinem Umzug geholfen.“

„Chad. Uhm, okay, klar.“ Jensen dachte an seine erste und einzige Begegnung mit Jareds ehemaligem WG-Kumpel – als er ihn halb nackt in Jareds Bett gefunden, dann entsprechend seine Schlüsse gezogen und Jareds Erklärungen nicht wirklich geglaubt hatte. Nun gut. Das würde ein interessantes Wochenende werden.


	14. Chapter 14

_(Jensen’s POV)_

„Chad, Jensen. Jensen, Chad.“

Jared und Chad standen vor Jensens Tür, die erste Ladung Kisten für den Umzug bereits hinter ihnen an der Straße. Chad streckte Jensen die Hand hin, die dieser wohlwollend ergriff.

„Hey Jensen! Freut mich, dich nochmal richtig kennen zu lernen, nachdem ich dich beim ersten Mal halb nackt in Jareds Bett gefunden habe.“ Er grinste.

Jared stöhnte auf. „Chad-“

„Das Bett konnten wir leider nicht mitbringen, das gehört Jared eigentlich gar nicht, aber du hast bestimmt genug Platz für euch beide in deinem.“

„CHAD!“ Jared sah ihn entnervt an.

Jensen sah halb verlegen, halb belustigt zwischen den beiden hin- und her. Dann meinte er, „Freut mich auch. Wie ich sehe, hat Jared es nicht geschafft, dich davon zu überzeugen, dass ich nur eine Übernachtungsmöglichkeit gebraucht habe. Aber kommt rein! Wollt ihr was trinken?“

„Hab Bier mitgebracht!“ Chad deutete ein Sixpack, das hinter ihm auf dem Boden stand.

„Na dann bist du hier mehr als willkommen!“

Kurz darauf waren alle in Jensens Wohnzimmer und er und Chad hatten sich ein Bier geöffnet. Chad hielt Jared auch eins hin.

„Was ist mit dir? Nüchtern ist so ein Umzug doch stinklangweilig!“

„Ich muss irgendwann noch ein bisschen durchs Uni-Zeug durch, da sollte ich besser einen klaren Kopf haben.“

„Ach was, du wirst doch nicht nach einem Bier schon schlapp machen! Und du brauchst ne Pause, schließlich hast du den ganzen Vormittag dein Zeug in Kisten gepackt. Los, hier, nimm.“

Und damit hatte Chad auch schon ein drittes Bier geöffnet und hielt es Jared auffordernd hin. Dieser seufzte ergeben und nahm es, was Chad ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen entlockte.

Nachdem die drei ihre Dosen geleert hatten, stand Jensen von seinem Sofa, auf dem sie es sich gemütlich gemacht hatten, auf, und meinte in Chads Richtung: „So, ich denke, dann sollten wir mal mit dem Umzug beginnen!“ Er drehte sich zu Jared. „Du kannst gern in mein Schlafzimmer gehen, um zu lernen, da solltest du einigermaßen Ruhe haben.“

Jared fing an, zu protestieren. „Nein, ich helfe euch natürlich, schließlich bin ich derjenige, der umzieht! Ich kann euch doch nicht die ganze Arbeit machen lassen!“

„Jared. Du hast mir auch bei meinem Umzug geholfen. Geh lernen.“

„Und ich schulde dir sowieso ne ganze Menge, schließlich… äh, ja, du weißt warum.“ Jensen blickte schnell zu Chad und wieder zurück zu Jared, der ebenfalls zwischen seinen beiden Freunden hin- und her blickte. Jensen war gerade noch eingefallen, dass Chad ja wahrscheinlich gar nicht wusste, wie Jared und er sich eigentlich kennen gelernt hatten. Erstaunlicherweise bedachte Chad sie nur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, sagte aber nichts. _Wahrscheinlich wird er Jared danach fragen, wenn ich nicht dabei bin… klasse gemacht, Jensen. Grr._

Jared zögerte noch kurz, dann seufzte er, schnappte sich seinen Rucksack und meinte „Ich bin dann mal Lernen…“ Damit verschwand er in Jensens Schlafzimmer.

Jensen und Chad blickten sich an. „Na dann mal los!“ meinte Chad und begab sich in Richtung Auto.

 

Jensen und Chad waren gerade dabei, je eine Kiste ins Wohnzimmer zu tragen, als Chad das ansprach, was Jensen schon die ganze Zeit befürchtet hatte.

„Sooo… Jetzt wird also schon zusammengezogen, ja? Ich meine, jaja, schon klar, Jared kann die Miete nicht bezahlen, ich bin Schuld und das alles, aber ihr beiden seid doch mehr als nur Freunde.“

Jensen stellte den Karton ab und richtete sich auf. „Nein, nein, Jared und ich sind wirklich nur Freunde-“ _So falsch sich das auch anfühlt, das zu sagen…_ „und ich habe genug Platz. Und ein zweites Bett übrigens.“ Er warf Chad einen Blick zu.

„Jaja, blabla. Du kannst mir aber nicht ernsthaft erzählen, dass da nichts zwischen euch ist. Ich sehe doch, wie Jared jedes Mal quasi aufleuchtet, wenn du ihn anrufst und wie viel glücklicher er ist, seit er dich kennt.“

 _Jared reagiert so, wenn ich ihn anrufe?_ Ein merkwürdig leichtes Gefühl breitete sich in Jensens Magengegend aus, das aber mit Chads nächsten Worten schnell wieder verschwand.

„Mann, ich meine, ich habe mir schon langsam Sorgen gemacht, nach Charlie würde er sich nie wieder irgendwem auf diese Art öffnen-“

_Wer ist Charlie!? Jared hat nie jemanden namens Charlie erwähnt? Und ist Charlie weiblich oder männlich? Und urgh, wieso ist das überhaupt wichtig?_

„-ich meine, ich kannte Charlie nicht, und Jared spricht nicht gerade viel darüber, aber es muss echt hässlich gewesen sein, schließlich ist er deswegen umgezogen, hat seine alte Uni und alles zum letzten Semester hinter sich gelassen… er sagt zwar immer, dass die Uni hier besser ist und dass die Jobchancen besser sind und alles, aber das ist bullshit. Wäre Charlie nicht gewesen, wäre er nie weggezogen.“

_Shit, was zur Hölle hat diese Person Jared angetan?? Wenn ich Charlie jemals über den Weg laufe…_

„Aber jetzt… keine Ahnung, wie du das hinbekommen hast, aber danke, mann. Aber wehe du stellst dich als kompletter Arsch heraus, der Jared nur ausnutzt – ich weiß nicht, ob das Jared das packen würde.“

Es herrschte kurz Stille, in der Jensen versuchte, die Informationen, die er gerade bekommen hatte, zu verarbeiten, bevor er Chad leise antwortete.

„Ich… das wird nicht passieren, keine Sorge. Uhm. Ich… ich hole dann mal den nächsten Karton aus dem Auto.“

Chad folgte ihm und als sie beide am Auto standen, hielt Jensen nochmal inne und drehte sich halb zu Chad um. „Danke.“ Viel mehr als ein Flüstern war es nicht, aber Chad nickte ihm kurz zu und beide schnappten sich die nächste Kiste. Den Rest des Einzug-Prozesses verbrachten sie schweigend, diesmal sehr viel kameradschaftlicher und weniger angespannt als zuvor.


	15. Chapter 15

_(Jared’s POV)_

Aus der ursprünglich geplanten Woche, die Jared bei Jensen hatte wohnen wollen, um eine eigene Wohnung zu finden, waren inzwischen schon zwei Wochen geworden und Jared war sich sehr bewusst, dass er nicht gerade besonders aktiv nach einer anderen Wohnmöglichkeit suchte. Es fühlte sich seltsam normal und einfach gut und irgendwie richtig an, mit Jensen zusammenzuwohnen – von ihm aus konnte das auch gerne noch ein bisschen länger so bleiben. Er hoffte nur, dass Jensen das auch so empfand. Aber bisher hatte er ihn nur einmal nach dem Fortschritt seiner Wohnungssuche gefragt und nachdem Jared ihm eine vage Antwort gegeben hatte, dass es nicht so einfach wäre – obwohl beiden sehr bewusst war, dass er eigentlich jede Menge Zeit für die Suche hatte, nun, da die Prüfungen durch waren -  hatte Jensen ihm nur gut gelaunt ein Bier angeboten.

Nun war es Freitagabend und Jared hatte es sich mit seinem Laptop auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht – er hatte Jensen zwar gesagt, dass er nach Wohnungen schauen wollte, aber letztendlich war er nur auf einer Seite gelandet, auf denen Wohnungen und Häuser angeboten wurden, die weit, weit über seinem oder Jensens Budget lagen. Ungläubig schaute er sich die Fotos eines der teuersten Häuser an.

„Oh mein Gott. Jensen, das musst du dir anschauen. Dieses Haus kostet einfach fünfeinhalb Millionen Dollar!“

Jensen kam mit einem neugierigen Gesichtsausdruck und zwei Bieren – eins für sich, eins für Jared - aus der Küche.

„Hier, schau dir das an“, meinte Jared, auf den Bildschirm deutend. Er setzte sich aufrecht hin, damit Jensen sich neben ihn setzen konnte. Sobald er saß und Jared eins der Biere gegeben hatte, dreht dieser den Laptop in Jensens Richtung.

„Die Bilder. Dieses Haus ist ein verdammtes Schloss! Schau dir das an! Das sieht aus wie eine Tafel in einer mittelalterlichen Burg! Aber im Garten ist ein Swimmingpool. Alles so pompös und so viel Stein! Und so viele Räume! 5 Schlafzimmer, 6 Badezimmer – wer braucht denn 6 Badezimmer?“

„Vor allem wirkt das alles so… kalt und ungemütlich“, meinte Jensen.

Jared nickte zustimmend. „Allerdings. Also ich würde da nicht wohnen wollen. Ob das wohl wirklich jemand für fünfeinhalb Millionen Dollar kauft?“

Jensen zuckte mit den Schultern und durch die Bewegung an seinem Arm wurde Jared bewusst, wie nah Jensen eigentlich neben ihm saß. Ihre Arme berührten sich und Jensen hatte sich so zum Bildschirm und in Jareds Richtung gedreht, dass auch sein Knie Jareds Bein berührte. Jared versuchte, seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Laptop zu richten, was ihm nun aber doch deutlich schwerer fiel.

Dann fing Jensen an zu grinsen und meinte, „Wer weiß, vielleicht kauft irgendein reicher Erbe das ja, nur um die größte Hausparty jemals schmeißen zu können. Oder jemand will komplett mittelalterlich leben und verhält sich in seiner Freizeit wie irgendein Adliger von damals, der in der Burg lebt. Oder, oder jemand, der das Geld damit verdient hat, seine Geschäftskonkurrenten heimlich umzulegen und braucht den Platz, um die Leichen alle zu verstecken.“

Jared lachte und erwiederte: „Oder der Käufer hat das Geld tatsächlich verdient, aber hat eine riesige Verwandtschaft, die er absolut nicht ausstehen kann, und kauft das Haus, damit sie alle dort an einem Ort zusammen wohnen und er selbst zieht ans andere Ende der Welt.“

Jensen lachte und Jared grinste ihn an.

„Schau mal, das nächste hier kostet schon viel weniger – nur 3,4 Millionen Dollar, das ist doch ein Schnäppchen!“ Jared klickte auf die Bilder – ebenfalls viel Stein, viel Garten, viel Pool, viel Licht, viel Raum, viel alles. „Das hier hat sogar sechs Schlafzimmer! Da würde die Verwandtschaft doch noch besser untergebracht sein.“

„Und schau dir diesen riesigen Speisesaal an“, ergänzte Jensen, „da könnten sie sogar alle zusammen essen! Also da hätte unser verwandtenhassender Käufer mit dem ersten Haus aber ein schlechtes Geschäft gemacht.“

Die nächste halbe Stunde verbrachten die beiden damit, sich weitere Häuser anzuschauen und lachend zu spekulieren, wer diese wohl kaufen würde. Zwischendurch holte Jared noch zwei Bier für sie und als er sich wieder setzte, hätte kein Blatt Papier mehr zwischen sie gepasst. Nach ein paar Minuten legte er dann seinen Arm auf die Sofalehne hinter Jensen. Da es diesen nicht zu stören schien und beide weiterhin locker über die Häuser und ihre Ideen und Geschichten scherzten und lachten, wurde Jared, vom Alkohol lockerer, etwas mutiger. Seit einigen Wochen war ihm klar, dass er für Jensen mehr empfand als nur Freundschaft, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, wie das mit Jensen aussah. Oder ob er überhaupt Männer mochte - nach allem, was er wusste, konnte Jensen auch hetero sein.

Aber in diesem Moment schien alles irgendwie zu passen. Das nächste Mal, als Jared auf ein Bild zeigte, streiften seine Finger dabei wie zufällig Jensens Arm. Daraufhin warf Jensen ihm einen flüchtigen Blick zu – den Jared fast nicht gesehen hätte, hätte er Jensen nicht so genau beobachtet. Da dieser aber nicht von ihm abrückte, beschloss Jared, das Gleiche noch mal zu wiederholen. Er deutete auf das nächste Bild und streifte dabei wieder sanft Jensens Arm. Diesmal schaute Jensen ihn nicht an, aber Jared meinte zu sehen, dass er errötete. Adrenalin schoss in seine Adern und er beschloss, es jetzt herauszufinden, was Jensen empfand. Er war gerade dabei, seine Hand auf Jensens zu legen, doch bevor er das tatsächlich ausführen konnte, klingelte dessen Handy.

Jensen kramte es aus der Hosentasche hervor und Jared zog seine Hand wieder zurück.

 _Super Timing_ , dachte er verdrossen.

„Hi Mac, was gibt’s?“, fragte Jensen fröhlich ins Handy. Aber sobald er Mackenzies Stimme hörte, setzte er sich abrupt auf und warf Jared einen beunruhigten Blick zu. „Hey, hey, Mac, ganz ruhig, ich kann dich sonst nicht verstehen. Was ist passiert?“

Jared sah Jensen besorgt an und setze sich ebenfalls auf, den Laptop neben sich stellend.

„Warte, warte – Mom ist was? Mac, hey, Mac, was ist passiert? Wieso ist Mom im Krankenhaus??“, fragte Jensen nun lauter und deutlich aufgebracht.

_Oh nein. Shit. Oh Gott, hoffentlich ist nichts Schlimmes passiert._

Jared legte eine Hand auf Jensens Schulter, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er da war, um ihn zu unterstützen und ihm Trost zu spenden, was auch immer passiert war. Jensen sah ihn an, leichte Panik in seinen Augen, während er der Erklärung seiner Schwester zuhörte.

„Okay. Ja, natürlich. Ich fahr sofort hin. Ruf mich an, wenn du etwas Neues erfährst, okay? …. Ich dich auch. Es wird schon nicht so schlimm sein, Mac. … Okay, bis bald.“

Jensen legte auf und Jared bemerkte, dass seine Stimme zwar recht gefasst geklungen hatte, Jensen das aber wohl nur gespielt hatte, um Mackenzie zu beruhigen, denn als er sein Handy ablegte, sah Jared, wie sehr seine Hand zitterte.

Jared sah ihn an, die Hand immer noch auf Jensens Schulter, und wartete darauf, dass Jensen sprechen würde. Dieser sah ihn an, die Angst nun sehr deutlich auf seinem Gesicht.

„Okay, atme ein paar Mal tief ein und aus, und dann sag mir, was passiert ist.“ Jared drückte die Schulter seines Freundes ermutigend. Jensen folgte seinem Ratschlag und sprach dann mit zitternder Stimme.

„Meine Mutter ist gestolpert und die Treppe heruntergefallen, mein Vater hat den Lärm gehört und hat sie dann dort bewusstlos auf dem Boden gefunden und den Krankenwagen gerufen und jetzt ist sie im Krankenhaus im Untersuchungsraum oder so und die Ärzte konnten meinem Vater nicht sagen, wie es ihr geht oder wie schlimm es ist und oh Gott, Jared, ich habe Angst…“


	16. Chapter 16

_(Jensen’s POV)_

Jared zog Jensen wortlos in eine Umarmung und drückte ihn fest. „Hey, das wird schon. Wie wäre es, wenn du mal deinen Vater anrufst, vielleicht weiß er ja inzwischen schon mehr?“

„Das… ja, das ist eine gute Idee, das mache ich.“

Jensen löste sich aus der Umarmung und wählte mit zitternden Fingern die im Handy eingespeicherte Nummer seines Vaters. Es klingelte nur einmal, da hörte er auch schon dessen Stimme am anderen Ende.

„Jensen! Deine Mutter-“

„Ich weiß, Dad“, unterbrach Jensen ihn schnell. „Mac hat mich gerade angerufen. Weißt du, wie es Mom geht?“ Jensen suchte nervös Jareds Blick, der ihn fest erwiderte und dessen Hand noch immer auf seiner Schulter lag und diese beruhigend drückte.

„Ja, der Arzt hat gerade gemeint, dass es ihr soweit gut geht, aber ich darf noch nicht zu ihr.“ Jensen atmete zittrig aus und ein erleichtertes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, dass sich prompt auf Jareds spiegelte.

„Oh Gott, Jensen, ich hatte solche Angst.“ Jensen hörte einen Schluchzen und realisierte, dass sein Vater weinte. Ihm wurde bewusst, was für ein Schock es für ihn gewesen sein musste, Jensens Mutter dort bewusstlos auf dem Boden zu finden und was für eine Angst und Anspannung er die letzten Stunden hatte ausstehen müssen.

„Alles wird gut, Dad. Alles ist okay. Wenn die Ärzte sagen, es geht ihr gut, dann wird es schon nicht allzu schlimm sein. Dad. Dad, es ist okay. Du kannst bestimmt bald zu ihr.“

Ein zustimmendes Geräusch kam aus dem Hörer und die Schluchzer verebbten. Dann raschelte es und sein Vater fing wieder an zu sprechen.

„Warte, eine Ärztin will mit mir sprechen-“

Es raschelte wieder und Jensen hörte gedämpfte Stimmen, konnte aber nicht verstehen, was gesagt wurde. Jared sah ihn fragend an.

„Eine Ärztin spricht gerade mit meinem Dad“, erklärte er ihm.

Es vergingen zwei Minuten, die Jensen aber unendlich viel länger vorkamen.

„Jensen?“

„Ja?“ Jensen lehnte sich angespannt nach vorne.

„Also. Deine Mutter hat eine Gehirnerschütterung, aber ansonsten geht es ihr gut. Ich darf jetzt zu ihr, aber sie wollen sie zur Beobachtung für eine Woche hier im Krankenhaus behalten. Und… also, kann ich dich um einen großen Gefallen bitten? Du weißt, ich bin nicht mehr der Jüngste und mein Rücken nicht mehr der Beste und ich kann kein Stück kochen und überhaupt – ich komme nicht alleine mit dem Haushalt und allem klar. Das schaffe ich nicht. Kannst du vielleicht, nur für eine Woche, kannst du vielleicht herkommen und für die Woche hierbleiben? Ich bräuchte wirklich Hilfe… Du kannst Jared natürlich mitbringen! Wir haben ja genug Platz. Ich weiß, du hast deine Arbeit, und ich würde ja auch deine Schwester fragen, aber sie hat ihr Praktikum, das sie für das Studium braucht, und du kannst vielleicht eher eine Woche frei nehmen?“

„Natürlich! Natürlich komme ich und helfe. Ich muss noch meinen Patienten für nächste Woche absagen und ein paar Sachen zusammenpacken und dann fahr ich los.“

„Und bring Jared mit, der hat doch jetzt frei, oder nicht? Ich will nicht, dass du hier ganz allein bist, ohne jemanden zu kennen oder etwas zu tun zu haben, nur mit mir als Gesellschaft. Ja? Bring ihn mit.“

„Ehm, klar, Dad, mache ich. Und du, wenn du bei Mom warst, nimm dir ein Taxi nach Hause, es ist schon spät und du solltest dich ein bisschen ausruhen nach dem Stress heute. Ich bin in ein paar Stunden da.“

Sie verabschiedeten sich und Jensen ließ sich in die Couch fallen, mit den Händen durch die Haare fahrend. Dann gab er Jared das Gespräch wider. Als er beim letzten Teil angekommen war, meinte Jared, ohne dass Jensen fragen musste: „Klar komme ich mit!“ Und dann, plötzlich unsicher, „Also, ich meine, wenn du das willst.“

Jensen lächelte ihn erleichtert an. „Ja, das wäre toll. Danke.“ Lächelnd sahen sie sich für einige Sekunden an, dann stand Jensen seufzend auf.

„Okay. Ich muss ein paar Mails schreiben, für Anrufe ist es zu spät, und meine Sachen packen.“

Jared nickte und stand ebenfalls auf. „Ich packe dann auch mal ein paar Sachen zusammen. Wann willst du los?“

„Sobald wie möglich… in einer Stunde? Ist das okay für dich? Und du musst wirklich nicht mitkommen, wir finden bestimmt irgendeine Erklärung für meinen Dad, warum du-“

„Nein, ich komme mit.“ Jared sah ihn entschlossen an. „Ich lass dich doch jetzt nicht hängen. Du bist aufgebracht, du bist mein bester Freund und ich hatte sowieso nichts für die Woche geplant, was ich nicht auch dort machen könnte. Ich komme mit.“

Jensen sah ihn dankbar an. Jareds Worte lösten ein warmes Gefühl aus. Es war gut zu wissen, dass er für ihn da und ein wahrer Freund war. Und besonders der Teil mit dem „besten Freund“ – bis gerade war Jensen davon ausgegangen, dass das Chad war. Aber anscheinend fühlte Jared auch das Verständnis, die Verbindung, die zwischen ihnen war.


	17. Chapter 17

(Jared’s POV)

Es war bereits nach Mitternacht, als sie am Haus von Jensens Eltern ankamen. Jensen schloss die Tür leise auf, für den Fall, dass sein Vater bereits schlief. Er nahm Jareds Jacke entgegen und flüsterte: „Stell deine Schuhe einfach irgendwo hin. Hier, wir müssen eine Treppe hoch, aber ich würde lieber das Licht aus lassen, damit wir meinen Vater nicht aufwecken, wenn das für dich okay ist. Kannst dich ja an mir festhalten.“

Jared nickte nur. _Dazu sage ich nicht nein…_ Vorsichtig legte er seine Hand auf Jensens Schulter und ließ sich von ihm die Treppe hoch und durch einen Gang zum Gästezimmer führen. Im Zimmer angekommen schloss Jensen die sanft hinter ihnen.

„Warte kurz“, meinte er leise zu Jared und ging durch den dunklen Raum, um die Nachtischlampe anzuschalten. Die Lampe verbreitete warmes, gedämpftes Licht, und Jared fühlte sich sofort wohl. Er sah sich im Raum um – Kleiderschrank an der rechten Wand, Kommode an der linken und geradeaus vor ihm mittig das Bett. Das Doppelbett, wie ihm nun sehr bewusst wurde. Jensen folgte seinem Blick.

„Ich hoffe, dass ist kein Problem für dich… mein Vater denkt halt, dass wir verlobt sind, da wäre es merkwürdig, in verschiedenen Zimmern oder Betten zu schlafen. Aber wenn es dir unangenehm ist oder so, dann kann ich auch auf dem Boden-“

„Nein“, unterbrach Jared ihn schnell. „Das ist überhaupt kein Problem.“ Jensen lächelte ihn an und für einen Moment sahen sie sich einfach nur an. Gerade als Jared einen Schritt auf Jensen zuging, räusperte sich dieser und wandte sich ab.

„Auf welcher Seite willst du schlafen?“

„Links gerne. Also von hier aus rechts, aber wenn an im Bett liegt links.“ Jensen sah ihn mit einem schiefen Lächeln an.

„Alles klar, ich schlafe lieber rechts, passt also perfekt.“

Nachdem sie soweit ihre Sachen für die Nacht ausgepackt hatten, zeigte Jensen das Bad gegenüber auf dem Flur. Jared ging zuerst ins Bad und schrieb danach, im Bett sitzend, Chad eine Nachricht, in der er ihm erklärte, was passiert war. Die Antwort kam sofort, obwohl es bereits auf 1 Uhr nachts zuging: „Oh shit, sag ihm, dass ich ihm und seinen Eltern alles Gute wünsche, ja? Und außerdem, genieß die Zeit, vielleicht passiert ja mal endlich was zwischen euch – ein Paar spielen, in einem Bett schlafen,… ;)“ Als Jared gerade antworten wollte, kam Jensen wieder und er legte das Handy schnell weg, als ob er bei etwas Verbotenem erwischt worden wäre. Er schaut auf und stellte fest, dass Jensen anscheinend warm war, denn besonders viel hatte er nicht an. Nur Boxershorts, um genau zu sein. Während Jensen seine Kleidung wegräumte und zum Bett lief, versuchte Jared, ihn nicht allzu offensichtlich anzustarren. _Woah. Heiß! Mit dem dämmrigen Licht noch dabei… Urgh, reiß dich zusammen Jared…_

„Ich fürchte, wir haben auch nur eine große Decke für uns beide…“, meinte Jared, als er in seine Seite des Betts stieg.

„Okay, klar“, meinte Jared nur und fragte sich, ob Jensens Bedauern gespielt klang oder sich das nur einbildete.

„Dann, gute Nacht“, meinte Jensen als sie sich beide hingelegt hatten und schaltete die Nachttischlampe aus. Es war nahezu Vollmond und das Mondlicht erhellte das Zimmer recht gut. Jared konnte die Möbel und Gegenstände im Zimmer gut erkennen – und auch Jensen, der, auf dem Rücken liegend, die Decke nur bis knapp über die Hüfte hochgezogen hatte.

„Gute Nacht“, antwortete Jared und konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme etwas rau klang. Es dauerte lange, bis Jared einschlief, da er sich des nur dürftig bekleideten Jensen neben ihm nur allzu bewusst war.


	18. Chapter 18

(Jensen‘s POV)

Am Frühstückstisch am nächsten Morgen wurde sich Jensen erst richtig bewusst, was es eigentlich bedeutete, dass Jared mit ihm dort war und seinen Verlobten spielte. Einfach nur nebeneinander zu sitzen würde nicht reichen – all die kleinen Zeichen von Nähe und Zuneigung fehlten, und ohne diese würde seinem Vater bald auffallen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Am besten also direkt damit anfangen, bevor sein Vater Verdacht schöpfte und genauer aufpasste. Nur wie?

„Gibst du mir mal den Käse… Schatz?“ Jared, der bereits die Hand nach dem Käse ausgestreckt hatte, stockte beim letzten Wort kurz, ging dann aber sofort darauf ein und lächelte ihn an - mit einer Wärme im Blick, die es Jensen unmöglich machte, einfach wegzuschauen. Ein Lächeln erfasste sein Gesicht wie von allein und Jared wandte sich mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen wieder ab.

Als Jensens Vater nach dem Frühstück Anstalten machte, den Tisch abzuräumen, protestierten die beiden Männer sofort. „Bleib einfach sitzen, wir machen das schon“, meinte Jensen. Nach kurzem Zögern, dann aber mit einem Lächeln, ließ sich sein Vater dann auch wieder auf den Stuhl sinken und begnügte sich damit, den beiden einfach zuzuschauen.

Während Jared die Lebensmittel in den Kühlschrank räumte, begann Jensen mit dem Abwasch. Plötzlich spürte er einen Arm sanft über seinen Rücken streifen, bis die Hand etwa in der Mitte seiner Rückens ruhen blieb, und Jared ganz dicht neben ihm stand. Während Jensen noch bei der Berührung vor Überraschung ruckartig die Luft eingesogen hatte, schien Jared absolut gelassen, _normal_ , neben ihm.

„Soll ich dir beim Abtrocknen helfen?“, fragte Jared ihn. Jensen bemühte sich um einen möglichst gelassenen Ausdruck sowohl im Gesicht als auch in der Stimme. „Klar, danke.“ Zumindest in seinen Ohren klangen diese zwei Worte allerdings doch etwas zittrig.

Zum Abtrocknen musste Jared ihn natürlich wieder loslassen, blieb aber dennoch so nah neben ihm stehen, wie es nur ging, und bei jeder Bewegung berührten sich ihre Arme. Als alles abgetrocknet und wieder in den Schränken verstaut war, gingen die beiden wieder in das Gästezimmer. Nachdem sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten, trat Jared sofort einen Schritt von Jensen zurück, was diesem einen kleinen Stich versetzte – auch wenn ihm klar war, dass alles zuvor natürlich nur gespielt gewesen war.

„Ich hoffe, das war okay so für dich?“, sprudelte Jared dann hervor. „Ich meine, ich dachte, nachdem du das mit dem „Schatz“ gesagt hast, dachte ich, es wäre vielleicht gut, wenn wir das weiter glaubwürdig spielen, damit dein Vater nichts merkt und, also, wenn ich dir zu nahe getreten bin-“

„Bist du nicht“, unterbrach Jensen ihn. „Das war super. Also, ich meine, super gespielt.“ Er räusperte sich und vermied es, Jared direkt anzuschauen. „Sollten wir auch weiterhin so machen… vielleicht auch noch etwas verstärken“, schob er schnell hinterher, bevor ihn der Mut verließ. „Also, damit mein Vater keinen Verdacht schöpft, und natürlich nur, wenn das für dich auch wirklich in Ordnung ist, sonst lassen wird das natürlich sofort, ist schließlich mein Problem-“

„Ist vollkommen in Ordnung.“ Jared sah ihn an. „Mach einfach, was du willst, ich spiel dann mit.“ Jensen nickte nur, fragte sich aber, ob in dem Satz mehr Bedeutung mitschwang, oder ob das nur sein Wunschdenken war.


	19. Chapter 19

(Jared’s POV)

Nachdem Sie Jensens Mutter tagsüber im Krankenhaus besucht hatten – ihr ging es soweit gut und sie langweilte sich eher -, schlug sein Vater vor, noch einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen. „Um die Krankenhausluft wieder rauszubekommen“, meinte er. Jensen und Jared stimmten zu und die drei schlenderten über den Feldweg, der vom Haus zum angrenzenden Waldstück führte. _Es wäre doch sehr natürlich, wenn wir jetzt Hand in Hand laufen würden, oder nicht?_ Jared verfluchte sich selbst dafür, wie sehr sein Herz nur beim Gedanken daran, einfach Jensens Hand zu nehmen, klopfte. Aber als Jensen dann kurz zu ihm schaute und ihn anlächelte, war die Entscheidung gefallen. Jared versuchte, möglichst natürlich zu wirken, während er nach der Hand seines Freundes griff. Angespannt beobachtete er Jensens Reaktion, aber dieser lächelte ihn nur erneut an und Jared entspannte sich.

„Lauft ruhig ein Stückchen vor, meine Beine sind nicht mehr ganz zu jung wie eure, ich komm dann ein bisschen langsamer nach“, meinte Jensens Vater dann. Jared wollte schon protestieren, dass sie doch auch einfach langsamer laufen könnten, als er Jensens Blick sah und die Worte wieder runterschluckte. „Klar, Dad“, meinte Jensen und Jared nickte nur. Nachdem sie etwas Abstand gewonnen hatten, meinte Jensen: „Ich denke, er braucht gerade ein bisschen Zeit für sich. Nach außen hin wirkt er zwar sehr gefasst, auch eben im Krankenhaus, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ihm das Ganze doch sehr zu schaffen macht. Außerdem glaube ich, dass er uns beiden auch ein bisschen Raum geben wollte.“

Jensen grinste ihn an und hob kurz ihre beiden Hände, an denen sie sich noch immer hielten, zur Verdeutlichung hoch. „Verstehe“, meinte Jared mit einem kleinen Lachen. Und fügte dann nach ein kurzen Pause hinzu: „Es fühlt sich irgendwie gar nicht so komisch an, wie ich gedacht hätte.“ Nervös, ob er nicht zu viel gesagt hatte, schaute er zu Jensen rüber, der seinen Blick erwiderte. „Stimmt. Irgendwie… normal. Beruhigend.“ Jareds Lächeln wurde größer.

Danach wechselten sie das Thema zu ein paar belanglosen Dingen, lachten, unterhielten sich über dies und das, bis sie wieder am Haus angekommen waren. Die Hand des jeweils anderen hatten sie nicht einmal losgelassen.

-

(Jensen’s POV)

Am nächsten Tag kam Mackenzie vorbei – sonntags hatte sogar sie keine Verpflichtungen. Die vier verbrachten den Tag gemeinsam mit Kartenspielen, Gesprächen, Essen, im Garten sitzen und einfach gemeinsam im Wohnzimmer zu sein, während Jared etwas las, Jensen seine Mails checkte, sein Vater ein Kreuzworträtsel löste und Mackenzie YouTube Videos schaute. Zwischendurch hatten sie Jensens Mutter besucht und vom Arzt die erfreuliche Nachricht erhalten, dass sie bereits in zwei Tagen wieder nach Hause gehen dürfe. Was Jensen natürlich freute, aber ein kleiner Teil von ihm hatte bei der Ankündigung doch gedacht – _Nein… weniger Zeit mit Jared und all den kleinen Berührungen und Gesten der Zuneigung… zurück zum nur Freunde sein._

Abends beschlossen sie dann, noch einen Film zu schauen. Die Wahl landete auf einer RomCom, die sowohl Mackenzie als auch Jared unbedingt schauen wollten. Während des Films berührten sich Jareds und Jensens Beine und Arme immer mal wieder und Jensen versuchte, es weitestgehend als nicht weiter bedeutend und nur gespielt zu betrachten. Als es am Ende zu der lang ersehnten Kussszene kam, drehte Mackenzie sich zu ihrem Bruder um.

„Weißt du, was mir gerade auffällt? Ich habe noch nie gesehen, dass ihr zwei euch geküsst habt.“ _Shit_. Jensen erstarrte und schaute hilflos zu Jared. Dieser war jedoch schon dabei, Mackenzie zu antworten: „Das liegt daran, dass die heißen Momente hinter geschlossenen Türen passieren und du da logischerweise nicht dabei bist.“ Jensen errötete etwas und hoffte, dass Jareds Ausrede reichen würde – aber so wie er seine Schwester kannte, würde sie so schnell nicht locker lassen. Und er behielt Recht.

„Bla bla, aber doch nicht so ein einfacher Kuss, das macht doch jedes Paar dauernd. Und ihr sicher auch, das glaub ich sonst nicht – aber merkwürdigerweise nie, wenn jemand zuschaut…“ Herausfordernd sah sie die beiden an.

„Mac, wie wärs, wenn du dich einfach um deinen eigenen Kram kümmerst?“, antwortete Jensen, durch seine Nervosität etwas barscher als er beabsichtigt hatte.

„Äh, bitte? Ich werde ja wohl noch fragen dürfen?“

„Hey hey, ganz ruhig“, unterbrach Jared den aufkeimenden Streit, „du willst sehen, wie wir uns küssen? Gut, kein Problem.“ Jensen starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Jared, der nun zu ihm gewandt mit dem Rücken zu Mackenzie und Jensens Vater saß, formte mit seinen Lippen ein lautloses „Okay?“. Als Jensen nicht sofort reagierte, wandte er sich wieder zu Mackenzie und fing an zu sprechen. „Aber weißt du was, eigentlich nein, Privatsphäre und so? Und gerade weil du so fragst, müssten wir das jetzt genau nicht-“

Doch Jensen hatte sich inzwischen zusammengerissen und aus einem Impuls heraus und dem starken Gefühl, Jared nicht so hängen lassen zu wollen, wenn er sich schon so Mühe gab, griff er mit der einen Hand nach Jareds und mit der anderen nach seinem Gesicht, drehte seinen Kopf wieder zu ihm und küsste ihn.

Der Kuss dauerte nicht besonders lang, höchstens zwei Sekunden, da Jared vor Überraschung nicht weiter reagierte und Jensen nur allzu schnell allzu bewusst wurde, dass _er gerade Jared geküsst hatte._ Schnell ließ er sein Gesicht wieder los. Jared starrte ihn noch für eine Sekunde an, bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte.

„Na, siehst du – nichts dabei.“ Scheinbar locker drehte er sich wieder zum Bildschirm. „Können wir jetzt das Ende vom Film schauen?“ Aber Jensen war sich sicher, dass seine Stimme nicht mehr ganz so sicher und gefasst klang wie noch zuvor.

Jensens Vater, der die ganze Zeit über nichts gesagt hatte, startete lächelnd den Rest des Films. Jensen entging auch das zufriedene Grinsen seiner Schwester nicht, bevor er versuchte, sich noch auf den Rest des Films zu konzentrieren – was ihm herzlich schlecht gelang, nachdem was gerade passiert war und Jareds Hand noch immer in seiner lag.

Als Mac sich nach dem Film wieder verabschiedet hatte und die beiden zurück in ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer waren, vermied Jensen es, Jared anzuschauen und verschwand schnell im Bad. Erst als sie beide im Bett lagen, wagte er es zu fragen: „War das oka-“, und Jared unterbrach ihn mit einem schnellen leisen „Ja“. Jensen konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. „Gut.“ Und nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er noch ein „Gute Nacht“ an. Jared erwiderte dasselbe und Jensen meinte, auch bei ihm ein Lächeln rauszuhören.


End file.
